


The Jerk, My Tutor

by chaeturtle_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127, BoyxBoy, Bully, M/M, School, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Taeyong is the school's biggest jerk. Doyoung is the school's failing student. So what happens when you put the both of these two people in a room together... alone? Mostly smut/some fluff. Bulimia and suicide trigger warning.





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung's POV

I glared daggers at Taeyong's back as he rested his arm on the back of his best friend Jaehyun's chair.

"Kim Dongyoung!" the teacher snapped me out of my haze.

"Yes?" I said weakly.

"Stop staring at Taeyong, I know he's handsome but I'd prefer if you concentrated on the material we're learning. Maybe that way you won't be bottom of the class for once."

I gritted my teeth as Taeyong turned around to smirk and the class was filled with laughter.

"Sorry miss." I mumbled and flipped up my middle finger at Taeyong when the teacher had turned back to the whiteboard.

He drew a finger across his neck and turned back to the front.

I gulped, I was definitely in for a beating later.

As soon as class ended I hurriedly stuffed my things in my bag so that I could avoid confrontation but was roughly shoved back down in my seat by no other than the devil himself, Lee Taeyong.

"What do you want Taeyong?" I said to him, trying to hide how scared I was.

"Trying to escape so soon Doyoung?" he smirked and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back sharply. "You have some nerve swearing at me when you know you're too weak to actually hurt me."

"At least I'm not a bully like you." I shot back and tried to pry his fingers off my hair.

Suddenly I felt a wetness slipping down my neck and soaking my clothes.

"Wha-" I gasped and looked up to see Mark smirking down at me, holding an empty water bottle.

"Oops, accident."

I glared at the newest edition to Taeyong's little team of bullies.

"Think you're so special now that Taeyong has accepted you?" I spat at him as he high-fived Taeyong.

He shrugged and I growled in annoyance.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donghyuck observing us from the door. Donghyuck was Mark's best friend before Mark suddenly joined Taeyong and his buddies.

"Looks like you have someone waiting for you." my eyes stayed focused on Donghyuck as Mark turned to look at the door.

Donghyuck started to raise his hand but lowered it when he noticed Mark's dark expression.

"He's not my friend anymore." Mark said as he watched Donghyuck leave the classroom.

"Enough chit chat, Doyoung I swear I can make your life a million times harder than it already is so I suggest you stay in your quiet little bubble, alright?" Taeyong tightened his grip on my hair.

"Kay." I whispered quietly, tears forming in my eyes from the pain he was causing me.

"Good boy." he patted my head and walked away with a laugh.

I stayed sat in my seat for a while, hating my life, hating Taeyong, hating this whole damn school.

"Doyoung?" the teacher poked her head around the door. "You're still here? Good, I wanted to talk to you."

She walked to stand in front of my desk.

"Doyoung..." she started with a sympathetic look. "Your grades aren't that good, I've had a chat with the principal and we've agreed it would be best for you to have a tutor."

"Tutor?" I asked curiously.

"That's right. We assigned you the school's top student. Lee Taeyong."

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doyoung's POV**

"Your teacher contacted us to say you're getting a tutor." my father stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Yes." I said in a small voice, looking at the floor.

"So you're failing?" he snapped.

"I'm not failing!" I replied indignantly.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING A TUTOR?!" he yelled back.

I flinched as he raised his hand to slap me. His palm slapped against my cheek, the sound echoing in my head.

"I'll do better." I whimpered, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"I can't believe you're my son, you're so stupid!" he snarled and walked back into his office, slamming the door shut.

"I'm so sorry dear." my mother came up from behind me and hugged me gently. "He didn't mean it, he's just stressed at work."

I removed myself from her hug and glared at her. "Why didn't you defend me? You can't even defend yourself against his wrath, I don't understand why you married that douche in the first place."

I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, collapsing on the bed and crying my eyes out.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at no one in particular. I shoved my head into my pillow and screamed until I was too exhausted to cry anymore.

My phone rang but I ignored it, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. After the call ended I received a series of texts.

**Unknown Number:**

This is Taeyong, the teacher gave me your number.

Tutoring starts tomorrow after school.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like the thought of wasting my time tutoring a loser like you.

I expect some sort of repayment ;)

See you weirdo.

**Me:**

Fuck you.

**Taeyong:**

I'll punish you tomorrow for that.

I shivered at the thought of being alone with Taeyong. I bet he wouldn't even teach me properly and just tell the teacher that I'm too dumb to be taught or something.

My mother brought food up to my room a few hours later, begging me to eat. Recently I'd been skipping meals because of Taeyong calling me fat. I don't know why I even cared about what he said.

I took a few sips of the soup and almost gagged. I had to force myself to hold back the food that was trying to make a reappearance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I repeated to myself with a hand over my mouth. I wasn't going to let my body win this time.

A tear escaped from my eye as I gasped for air. "I will not throw up."

I eyed the soup again warily and took a bite of the chicken. I paused, waiting to see if I would gag again but thankfully it stayed down.

After eating some rice I put the leftover food on my desk before lying down on my bed exhausted.

I let my eyes close and wished to fall asleep quickly so I wouldn't have to listen to my parents argue loudly downstairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Doyoung's POV

I trudged to school the next day, I was trying to think of a way to get out of tutoring. I really did not want to face Taeyong - BY HIMSELF!

"Mornin' loser." as soon as I entered the classroom Taeyong hit the back of my head with his bag, making his friends snigger.

"Pfft." I replied and glared at him.

"I bet loser Doyoung won't even be able to talk when you're together." Yuta perched himself on a desk in front of Taeyong. "He has a massiiiiive crush on you, how cute."

"Shut up Yuta." I snapped.

He got up slowly and approached me, his eyes shooting daggers. "You're getting brave Doyoung..."

"Leave him." Taeyong didn't bother to turn around.

I looked at him in surprise, he didn't seem like his normal jerk self.

"Whatever." Yuta flicked my forehead and went to his desk.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang signalling the start of lessons. At least when it was lesson time they couldn't do anything to me.

At the end of school Yuta came up to me again and grabbed my ear.

"Ow ow ow." I whined and tried to pull his hand off.

"Don't get comfortable, I bet Taeyong is only acting nice because he doesn't want to get in trouble as he's your tutor." he hissed.

"Do you think I want him to be my tutor?" I hissed back. "Idiot."

"Let's go." Taeyong whacked Yuta's head, making him release me.

"Where?" I asked nervously as I followed him.

"To my house of course."

"Wh-what?!" I yelled then covered my mouth.

"We're studying at my house, hurry the fuck up man I wanna get drunk tonight."

He turned around to look at my shocked face. "It's a Friday, lighten up."

He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me until we reached a nice looking house with large gates and high walls surrounding it.

"You live here?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nah I just brought you to a random house, of course I live here you dipshit."

"Geez I was just asking." I muttered and admired the exterior.

"Taeyong sweetie, welcome home." a young lady greeted us as we entered through the rather large front door. "Oh, who's this?"

"Doyoung, I was assigned to be his tutor."

"Nice to meet with Doyoung dear, I'm Taeyong's mother."

I bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"You two kids can run along and study now, I'll prepare dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner Doyoung?"

"No th-"

"Yes he will." Taeyong shot me a glare.

"Brilliant." she smiled brightly and walked off.

"Dude what the hell? I don't want to stay for dinner."

"Tough." he snorted and ascended the staircase. "Come on you snail."

I hurriedly followed him up the stairs and we entered, what I assumed was his bedroom.

"We're studying here?" I gulped.

He turned around and smirked. "Why? Is what Yuta said true and you have a massive crush on me?"

"N-no."


	4. Chapter 4

Doyoung's POV

Taeyong placed a large pile of questions in front of me.

"Do these." he commanded and laid back on his bed, phone in hand.

"You're not going to teach me?"

"I'll teach you after you've completed them. Then I'll know what your weak points are."

I groaned and flicked through the pages.

He raised his head up. "I swear if you can't answer more than 50% of these questions I'll actually kill you. The more questions you get wrong, the more sessions we'll have to have and I'll go crazy."

"Ditto." I muttered and started to answer the questions I understood.

After what felt like hours I stretched my arms and yawned. "Finished."

"Go lie on the bed or whatever whilst I mark it." he said and grabbed the pile off the floor before walking to his desk.

I stared at his back. How come he gets to sit at the desk but I had to sit on the floor and get an aching back?

"Don't blame me for your stiff back, you immediately sat on the floor when we entered my room instead of going to my desk." he said without turning around.

Oh yeah... fuck can he read minds now?

I went to lay on his bed and closed my eyes sleepily. Those questions were hard, I was sure I'd gotten more than 50% right though.

"Doyoung." a voice snapped me out of my comfortable sleep. "Ugh you come to my house to sleep?"

I opened my eyes to see Taeyong towering over me.

"Sorry." I grumbled and was about to get up but he pushed me back down.

"You remember that I said I'll kill you if you get less than 50%?" he glared.

"Y-yeah?" I gulped at his annoyed face.

He climbed on top of the bed, straddling my waist and his hands still holding down my shoulders. I stared up at him, his mesmerizing eyes had captured my attention. I was too caught up in the fact Taeyong was on top of me to realise his lips were next to my ear.

"Well lucky for you... you got 55%." he whispered huskily.

"Th-that's good right?!" I was scared of what he was going to do to me.

His lips brushed against my ear as he pulled away, making me shiver.

"You're not going to hurt me are you...?" I said unsurely as he glared down at me.

"I told you before that you're going to have to repay me for the help I give you. How about you pay a little upfront?"

"What do you want?"

He leaned forward slowly, eyes still piercing into mine until he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine.

I froze, unsure of what to make of the situation. Lee Taeyong, the school's jerk was kissing me?!

I started to protest but eventually gave in and kissed him back.

He pulled away suddenly, smirking.

"So you are gay." he stated.

"N-no... I'm straight." I protested.

"Why'd you kiss me back then?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I was scared you'd hurt me if I didn't..."

His expression turned cold and he got off me.

I stared at his back. Was he messing with me or was he gay?

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" his mother called and he snapped his head to me, the cold expression still on his face.

"Cmon."


	5. Chapter 5

Doyoung's POV

"So Doyoung honey, are you and Taeyong friends?" Taeyong's mother asked me as we sat down to eat.

I flickered my gaze over to him before answering. "No... he's just helping me for a while."

"Shame." she pursed her lips. "You seem much nicer than that Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun's sexier though." Taeyong's older sister giggled.

Taeyong glared at his sister and mimed putting his finger down his throat.

"It would be nice if Taeyong had some sensible friends for once." she shot her son a disapproving look. "You're welcome to stay over for the night."

"Thank you." I smiled politely at her.

"Will you?" Taeyong suddenly turned to me.

"Wh-what?"

"Will you stay over?" his eyes pierced into mine, reminding me of the kiss we shared earlier.

"I-I don't know... I'll have to ask my mum." I stuttered, looking away before I stared for too long. Damn it his gaze was dangerous, sexily dangerous.

What the fuck Doyoung?! Why are you even thinking like this... I slapped my cheek then looked up when I remembered where I was.

His sister looked at me weirdly. "He's a strange one..."

I put my cutlery down and put my hands together. "Thank you for the food, it was delicious."

"You hardly ate anything! Eat a few more vegetables."

"No I really can't..." I protested weakly as his mother piled more food onto my plate.

Great, more food to vomit up later.

I nibbled on the vegetables and didn't miss the stare Taeyong was giving me from the corner of his eye.

I felt the bile rising to my throat and I quickly swallowed it down, then took a large drink of water.

"Crap." I mumbled and felt tears coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry."

I rushed away from the table and searched for a bathroom. Luckily it was easy to find and I threw my guts up into the toilet. After a few minutes of hunching over the toilet I grabbed some tissue to wipe my mouth and flushed the toilet. I stood up shakily and rinsed my mouth out before exiting the toilet.

I jumped when I saw Taeyong waiting outside with crossed arms. "What happened? You didn't like the food?"

"No no it's not like that..." I stuttered.

He stared at me then sighed. "Your breath stinks."

He walked past me and grabbed a spare toothbrush, holding it out to me. "Use whichever toothpaste you want. I'll wait in my room."

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully and took the toothbrush from him.

I quickly brushed my teeth and afterwards made my way back to Taeyong's room.

He glanced up from the book he was reading when I entered. 

He patted the bed and I sat next to him warily. 

"You okay?" he asked. Weird, it seemed as if he was genuinely concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah I just have a weak stomach."

He cocked his head to the side. "It seems more than just a weak stomach... are you bulimic?"

My lip trembled as I looked back at him, no one knew about this - not even my parents, why did Taeyong have to be the one to find out?!

"I guess so." I said eventually.

"If I may ask... why?"

Because of you, because of my father, because I hate myself.

"Just a habit."

He surprisingly pulled me into a hug. "I lost a friend to eating disorders. They can grow out of control if you don't handle them. Please look after yourself."

"Why are you being so nice?" I sat limply in his arms.

He pulled away and I saw a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. "You remind me of someone I used to know. We used to be best friends, we supported each other through thick and thin... until he disappeared."

His eyes darkened. "But you also remind me of someone I hate. You have the exact same physical features, but your personality is different."

"You bully me because I remind you of someone?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

He nodded slowly then smirked. "And because it's fun watching your reaction."

"Jerk."


	6. Chapter 6

Doyoung's POV

Surprisingly Taeyong wasn't a bad teacher. I had new found respect for him when he managed to help me understand something that neither the teachers nor my stupid brain hadn't been able to help me with.

"Were you faking being dumb this whole time?" he raised an eyebrow at me when we finally finished studying and he was putting his notes away.

"No I actually didn't understand..."

"Something tells me you failed on purpose so you could spend time with me." he smirked and leaned forward.

I scrambled up from my position on the floor. "Taeyong stop..."

"Why? You don't like it when I kiss you?" he mocked.

"It's weird, you're confusing me." I mumbled. "One moment you're making fun of me then the next your tongue is down my throat."

He grabbed a bottle of booze from under his bed, more specifically the red bottle of Bulmers. He took a swig then held it out to me. 

"Want some?"

I shook my head and watched wide eyed as he gulped down more. I sat down on his bed, unsure of what to do with myself.

"I'm gonna sneak out after this. You can come or you can stay, up to you. Just a tip, it'll be more fun if you're tipsy."

I opened and closed my mouth, I'd never tried alcohol so I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

He made my mind up for me by pulling out another bottle and shoving it in my direction.

"Cmon, lighten up a bit."

I took it from him shakily and stared at the swirling strong smelling liquid before taking a sip. I pulled a face, making Taeyong laugh hysterically. 

"Man I can tell you're new to this, it's better if you swig it and swallow it quickly. I'm gonna take a few shots of Amaretto too to make sure I'm buzzing."

I took his advice and let the liquid run down my throat, slowly warming up my body.

He took out a slightly smaller bottle filled with a caramel coloured liquid. He got two shot glasses from the cupboard next to his bed and filled them up to the top.

He held one out to me, which I took without hesitation this time.

"Love shot?" he smirked.

"What's a love shot?" I gulped.

"Lean forward." he instructed and I did what he said cautiously.

He linked his arm in mine and held his glass to his mouth.

"Drink."

I downed my shot in one gulp and started coughing. "What... the fuck."

"It's not the best but it tastes better than Jack Daniels." he shrugged.

I nodded slowly, not even knowing what that tasted like.

I felt myself getting slightly light headed, that shot was definitely stronger than the other drink I'd been having.

He watched me carefully then took the bottle away from me.

"Okay that's enough for you, I don't want you to blackout before you even start your night."

"Where are we going?" I slurred a little and giggled at how weird my voice sounded.

He gave me his side eye. "I'll tell you when we get there."


	7. Chapter 7

Doyoung's POV

We stopped outside a house and Taeyong turned to me before he knocked on the door.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Whose house is this?" I shivered in the cold.

The door opened revealing a laughing Yuta.

"His." he pushed me inside.

"You brought the loser along too? No fun Taeyong." Yuta whined and led us to a room full of people.

I recognised most of the people here as Taeyong's group of cronies from school.

Taeyong shrugged. "One more person to mess with."

I turned to him with betrayal in my eyes but he just smirked and pushed me down next to Mark.

"What are you all playing?" Taeyong asked.

"Ring of Fire, except we changed the rules a bit. If you pick a 7 then you have to go into the closet with someone of your choice for 7 minutes. If you pick a 5 then you either choose to do a truth or dare." Yuta explained.

"My turn." Jaehyun shouted, he was so obviously drunk. He picked a card from the circle and held it up for all of us to see. 

"Jaehyun got a 5 everyone, I dare you to kiss the person in the room you think is the most submissive." Mark smirked.

All eyes trained in on me and I opened my eyes wide. 

"No-" I began but Jaehyun had already smashed his lips to mine. Whistles filled the air but I ignored them as I stared at Jaehyun's closed eyelids. 

"You didn't push me away, you're definitely a sub." he smirked once he'd pulled away.

"Doyoung your turn." 

I leaned forward and grabbed a card.

"What's a 6?" I questioned.

"All of us have to drink." Johnny groaned. "Taeyong you're up."

I watched him take a card as I sipped from the cup I'd been given at the start. I cringed once again at the bitter taste.

"I got a 7." he announced. "Johnny."

Taeyong stood up and gestured for Johnny to do the same.

"You always choose Johnny man, choose someone else for once." Ten said.

Taeyong shrugged and moved his eyes to me.

"Guess I'll choose Doyoung then."

"Brave." Ten nodded in respect.

Taeyong grabbed my arm and pulled me up, he kept his hand on my arm as he dragged me to the closet at the far end of the room.

"Have fun!" Mark yelled as I was pushed into the closet.

It was extremely stuffy in here, only a beam of light shone through the gap in the door lighting up our faces.

I took a deep breath.

"So what do we-" I was cut off by Taeyong smashing his lips onto mine and slamming his hands on either side of my head.

"Ooooh it's getting heated in there." I heard someone laugh.

I pushed him away breathing hard. 

"Taeyong." I protested quietly.

"What? You like me don't you?" he smirked, his mouth moving to my neck and flicking his tongue out.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a small moan. His hand travelled up my shirt, touching my abs and gently caressing my nipples.

His head moved down, stopping when he was crouched in front of my crotch and looking up at me before cupping my bulge with his hand. He gently stroked while I clenched my hands into fists and debated whether to stop him or not. Before I could decide he had unzipped my trousers and started kissing on top of my underwear, my bulge now growing even bigger against the thin material.

He looked up at me once again, his tongue licked his lips before smirking. 

"You want my mouth around your cock don't you Doyoung?" he whispered seductively.

"N-no." I stuttered, but my cock betrayed me by remaining hard against his touch.

His hand snaked inside my underwear and tugged my cock out, his mouth immediately wrapped around the tip and he started to slide my cock around.

The door suddenly opening, Taeyong's head whipped to the side to see Johnny staring down at him, with my cock still in his mouth.

"Someone's having fun." Johnny smirked. "Time's up boys."

I pulled myself out of Taeyong's mouth and put my pants back up. Taeyong stood up slowly, looking horrified that he was caught sucking me off.

"Looks like we have a new sub everyone!" Johnny called as we walked back to the circle.

I watched Taeyong's eyes darken as he glared at Johnny.

"Shut up man, it's not like you haven't done that to me before."

"At least I didn't give a blow job to a loser."


	8. Chapter 8

Doyoung's POV

We sneaked back into Taeyong's house in the early morning hours, fortunately not waking anyone up, which was a surprise since the older boy almost fell over multiple times from drinking too much.

I stripped down to my underwear since I didn't want to wear my school uniform to bed, and slipped under the covers. I watched Taeyong drunkenly slip off his clothes also and turn off the light.

I lay there with my eyes closed, begging my brain to stop buzzing from the alcohol and felt the bed dip as Taeyong lies next to me. I expected him to fall asleep straight away since he could barely mumble comprehensible words. 

However, his hands immediately went to my underwear and groped at my bulge.

I gasped as he positioned himself above me, glaring at me in the low morning light.

"Taeyong?" I say tentatively, watching his eyes open and close, as if he was transitioning between sleep and wakefulness.

His lips messily sucked at my neck, my own head moving to the side to give him better access. My hands automatically go down to touch his own bulge in his underwear and he moans, pressing himself against my palm.

"Taeyong you're drunk." I gasp out as his tongue flicks at my adam's apple.

"So?" he grinds against my hand and smashes his lips onto my mine.

It was sloppy, but thrilling. Thrilling enough to make me shove my hand inside his underwear and stroke at his member.

"You're so fucking sexy Doyoung." he rasps out and throws off the covers, before moving down to my crotch area and sliding down my underwear.

"Let's continue where we left off today, do you know how fucking embarrassed I was when Johnny caught me sucking your dick? I ought to punish you for not telling me someone was coming to the closet." his mouth immediately wrapped around the tip of my member, his saliva running down my cock.

I held my breath as his mouth slowly went lower, the tip eventually hitting the back of his throat. He gagged before positioning his hand at the base and moving up and down in rhythm with his mouth.

"Shit~" I moaned and soon after came inside his mouth. I watched as he swallowed and looked up at me with cum running down his chin.

"Turn over." he commanded. 

I obediently turned onto my front and positioned myself on my hands and knees. His cock brushed against the entrance to my anus and he grabbed my waist before shoving himself in me.

He groaned loudly with each thrust, his grip becoming tighter with each moan I let out.

"You like that huh Doyoung?" he panted. "You like sexy Taeyong's cock inside you?"

"Y-yes." I whimpered out.

"I want you to lick the cum off my dick when I'm finished with you, can you do that for me baby?"

"Yes Taeyong."

"Not Taeyong, I want you to call me master." he thrusted harder, making me whimper.

"Master..."

"Such a good slave." he groaned and I felt his liquid filling me up.

He pulled out and I turned around as promised, still on my hands and knees as I slid his cock inside my mouth. I swirled my tongue around, making sure to collect all the cum and swallowed it obediently.

He pulled his cock out my mouth and slapped me gently across the cheek. I raised my eyes to his and he smirked down at me.

"Don't get me wrong Doyoung, I may have just fucked you but I still consider you a loser."

Well great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Doyoung's POV**

Taeyong kicked me out of his house early in the morning because he said he didn't want to be in the same house as a loser for any longer than he should be.

As soon as I got home I was slapped across the face by my father.

"Where the hell were you? And why do you reek of alcohol?" he sneered.

"Why do you care? Your son is a failure anyway so just let me do whatever I want." I shouted back.

"We know you went to tutoring dear but when you didn't come back we were awfully worried." my mother interjected.

"Haha funny." I said sarcastically. "If you were really worried you'd have called the police to search for me. Anyway I completely forgot to ask you if I could stay over at my tutor's house."

"Is that why I could smell alcohol as soon as you entered the house? You were drinking with your tutor? I'm going to ring your school and ask for a better tutor, clearly he isn't good enough."

"NO!" I yelled before catching my breath. "No, I actually learnt a lot from him. I won't drink again, I promise."

"One last chance Kim Dongyoung, otherwise I'll kick you out of my house."

I glared at my father before running to my room and slamming the door.

I hated him so much. I hated my mother for enabling him, why couldn't she just stand up to him for once?!

My phone beeped.

**Taeyong:**

Hope you're not mad at me for kicking you out ;)

**Me:**

Just fuck off.

**Taeyong:**

Dude you're quiet in person but so rude over text.

Do you want me to punish you again?

**Me:**

Do whatever you want

I don't care

**Taeyong:**

Ehhh tough boy aren't ya

Make sure to look over your notes

See you on Monday ;)

I threw my phone on the floor in anger and stared at it for a minute before calming myself down. Why did Taeyong have to act nice to me when we were together? I'd prefer it if he was a jerk like normal so I wouldn't have these inappropriate thoughts.

Maybe my father was right and should ask for another tutor? That way I would only have to see him at school and not at his house.

But I kinda did enjoy last night- ugh Doyoung get your head on straight, whatever happened yesterday was a mistake and won't happen again.

That's right, I am going to go find a random girl and have sex with her just to prove to myself that I'm straight. 

I picked up my phone as it beeped again.

**Taeyong:**

Did I forget to tell you I enjoyed fucking you last night?

Can't wait to fuck you again bunny boy.

I scrunched myself up into a ball on the floor and grabbed at my hair whilst gritting my teeth.

I hope you suffer Lee Taeyong, for making me sexually confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doyoung's POV**

At school on Monday it was as if nothing had happened on Friday. Taeyong was a jerk as usual and his friends continued to pick on me.

Jaehyun teased me by making kiss sounds next to my ear to remind me of the kiss he'd given me.

I found it difficult to concentrate on what the teacher was saying because I was replaying the scene in the closet in my head. The way his warm breath tickled at my neck, the way he had me pinned against the side of the closet, the way his mouth wrapped around my di-

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to face me and I turned red as I realised I had stood up suddenly and knocked my chair over before shouting in the middle of class.

"Something wrong Dongyoung?" Miss Park raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, sorry." I mumbled and sat back down.

Taeyong caught my gaze and smirked before slowly turning back around to the front.

"As I was saying before Dongyoung interrupted..."

I zoned out again and glared at Taeyong's back. This was all his fault, because I couldn't get him off my mind.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate.

**Taeyong:**

Thinking of something? ;)

**Me:**

Can't you just leave me alone?

**Taeyong:**

But I had fun... didn't you?

**Me:**

Yes

I mean no

I mean I DON'T KNOW

Ugh you're so annoying

I saw his back shake in laughter and he put his phone away. I cursed him silently in my head and put my head in my hands, I guess I'll just stare at his back until class is over, I have nothing better to do anyway.

"Come with me Bunny." Taeyong grabbed my ear when the bell rang for lunch and dragged me along the corridor.

"Where are we going?!" I winced in pain.

He stuck his head in a classroom before pushing me in and closing the door behind us. He shoved me against the wall and his lips immediately found mine. He moaned and let his hands roam my lower region.

I grabbed his hands.

"Taeyong stop." I said quietly.

He pulled away.

"Why?" his lips went to my neck, making me groan out.

"I don't like that you're playing with me."

His eyes darkened as he pulled away again and grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Who are you to say you don't like me playing with you huh? Who's the one in charge here?"

I gulped. "Y-you..."

He smiled devilishly.

"That's right... so you're going to let me pleasure you whenever I want. You will let me suck your cock whenever I want to... no matter where the fuck it is, it can be at my house or it can be at school, you understand?"

"Y-yes Taeyong."

"What did I tell you to call me last night?" his grip tightened.

"Yes master."

"Do you like my new nickname for you, Bunny?" he lifted my arms above my head and leaned closer to me.

"I-I guess? Why Bunny though?"

"You just remind me of a bunny." he shrugged. "Nervous, easily scared but you won't refuse sex from me."

His lips smashed to mine again and I didn't resist this time, letting him use me as he pleased.


	11. Chapter 11

Doyoung's POV

Taeyong and I came to the agreement that I would go over to his house every Wednesday and Friday for tutoring sessions.

For some reason though today Taeyong dragged along Jaehyun to his house.

When we went into Taeyong's room, he brought his lips up to my ear.

"Now this is when I find out once and for all if you have feelings for me." he whispered.

Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun and pushed him onto the bed. Jaehyun looked up at the older with wide eyes as Taeyong climbed on top of him.

"Taeyong wha-" he started but then let out a moan as Taeyong's lips latched onto his neck and started sucking at his weak spot.

Jaehyun's eyes went to mine and let a smirk come across his face before arching his back and reaching his hand down to Taeyong's crotch.

I grit my teeth and balled my hands up into fists to prevent myself from doing something I'd regret. I went to sit at Taeyong's desk and took out my work but couldn't block out the sounds coming from behind me.

"Oh fuck~ more Taeyong." Jaehyun moaned.

I whipped my head around to see Taeyong smirking at me, his face dangerously close to Jaehyun's crotch.

"You like that huh Jae?" he said while still looking at me.

"Mhm, just fuck me Tae." Jaehyun's hands went to his belt and was about to pull it off.

"STOP!" I yelled, breathing heavily and strode over to push Taeyong off Jaehyun.

"Stop touching him." I growled at Taeyong.

"Why? You jelly?" his hand teasingly went to Jaehyun's crotch again.

I grabbed his wrist and held onto his tightly. 

"I do like you okay? Happy now?"

"Prove it."

"Wh-what?! Prove it how?" I glanced at Jaehyun who was smirking at me.

"I want you to suck my dick, can you do that for me baby?"

"Bu-but Jaehyun is right there..."

"So? If you like me then you would do it in front of him." Taeyong let a seductive look come across his face.

"Fine." I pushed him down next to Jaehyun and started sucking at his neck.

I kissed down his torso until I reached his groin area and looked up at his face while stroking on top of his trousers.

He looked at me with wide eyes before taking off his trousers. I slipped off his underwear and stroked his cock with a few fingers from the tip to the base. I gripped at the base before placing his cock inside my mouth.

He instantly let out a moan and closed his eyes as I devoured him with my mouth. I gently fondled with his balls as the tip kept hitting the back of my throat.

"I'm gonna cum." he gasped out before climaxing inside my mouth.

I pulled away and looked at his face whilst he calmed down.

"Your mouth is quite skilled Doyoung." he praised as his face returned to its normal cold expression. He put his trousers back on and turned to Jaehyun.

"The others are gonna love this."

"Wh-what do you mean the others are gonna love this?" I felt my stomach drop.

He laughed softly. "We recorded the whole thing, it was a set up. Jaehyun only played along for my sake because I knew you'd stop us from going further."

"You prick!" I yelled and stood up. "Delete it now."

"Calm down honey, I'll delete it when I know for sure that you're mine and only mine. I'll show it to my friends if you ever go against me. You understand?"

I was shaking with anger but nodded anyway.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want Taeyong, fuck me, abuse me, I don't care because I hate my life anyway." a tear fell down my face.

"Good, now I already have something I want from you."

"What?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."


	12. Chapter 12

Doyoung's POV

"I don't understand you." I said quietly. "You threaten me, call me a loser and bully me at school but you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"That's right." Taeyong licked his dry lips.

"Why can't you just be nice to me and then ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"It's nowhere near as fun that way." he smirked. "Besides, I love seeing you in distress because of me. It kinda... turns me on?"

"So sadistic." I laughed bitterly.

He shrugged. "I love being dominant, what can I say? When you look all sad and beaten up, I just want to fuck you so good. It's even better that you're obedient, I don't need to force you to suck my dick."

I choked. "You're saying if I didn't do it willingly... you'd force me? That's rape!"

"Now now Doyoung sweetie, forget that. The only thing that matters is that you admitted you liked me back so I won't have to force you to do anything."

"I knew you were a jerk but I didn't think you'd go this far."

"As long as you obey me, I won't hurt you." he stood up from the bed and wrapped his fingers around my neck.

"But the moment you step out of line..." his fingers tightened.

"Taeyong-" I stared at him wide eyed while trying to pry his fingers off.

"You'll be dead to me." he pushed me harshly with a laugh and I fell onto the floor.

"Jaehyun..." a voice called through the door. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure." Jaehyun called back with a smirk on his face and got to his feet.

"Dude if you do something with my sister..." Taeyong threatened as Jaehyun opened the door.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me." he winked and left us alone.

Taeyong sighed and pulled out his phone. I looked at him as he played a video with a smirk on his face. Afterwards he looked up at me and patted the bed next to him.

"This video will be useful for me when you're not around and I'm feeling horny..."

He smiled as I reluctantly sat next to him. He leaned closer and brushed his lips gently against my ear.

"So are you going to give me an answer Bunny?" he whispered seductively.

"I don't have a choice Taeyong, I'll be your boyfriend but don't expect me to do you any favours." I growled out.

"Bad Bunny." he frowned and unlocked his phone. "Did you forget what I can use against you? I want you to be the perfect boyfriend, do whatever I say and I promise you that this video will be seen by my eyes only."

His finger trailed along my jaw and I closed my eyes for a few seconds before turning to him.

"I'll agree on one condition." my expression suddenly changed and I see him gulp as I push him down once again. "You'll be the sub and I'll be the dom. I'll show you a side of me no one has ever seen before Lee Taeyong and I guarantee you won't ever want to lose me after seeing what I can do."

"Deal Kim Doyoung, if you can seduce me by the end of the school year then I'll stop being a jerk to you. If you can't... this video will be released to the WHOLE school and I'll continue to make fun of you 100x worse than before."

I took a deep breath before making the most dangerous deal with the devil which would either make or break my life.

"Agreed."


	13. Chapter 13

Doyoung's POV

The following day at school I decided to go to the next level and slightly change my appearance. I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, applied a bit of eyeliner and actually styled my hair for once.

Instead of going to my usual seat at the back I sat at the empty table beside Taeyong's seat and waited for him to arrive.

"Dude why are you sat there? Are you already whipped for Taeyong?" Mark was first to arrive and immediately came over to me.

"It's only natural that I sit next to my boyfriend." I smirked at him.

"Bo-boyfriend?!" Mark choked and looked behind me with wide eyes.

An arm slid around my neck and I was pulled closer to the owner of the arm.

"So you're planning to seduce me by sitting next to me huh Bunny? You'll have to try harder than that."

I turned to him with a sly smile and gave a silent nod. His eyes widened slightly as he took in my appearance.

He sat down with Jaehyun beside him and leaned in close once again.

"Make up looks good on you."

"I know." I replied then stood up to quickly go to the bathroom before class started.

"What the fuck am I doing?!" I screamed and pulled my hair as soon as I got into a cubicle. "I don't know who I am anymore, dressing up to impress that jerk and smirking at him. I must be crazy!"

"You are crazy." I heard a voice mumble and froze in place.

"Who's there?" I called out and unlocked the cubicle slowly.

Donghyuck stood gripping the wash basin and staring into the mirror. His eyes flickered to me before opening his mouth to speak.

"Taeyong is one of the most toxic people I've known in my life. I don't know why Mark suddenly left me for him, we've been friends for years! One day Mark came to me and confessed he was gay then the next he wasn't my friend anymore."

"Weird." I muttered and chewed my lip.

"It is. So be careful around him, he's extremely manipulative." Donghyuck was about to walk out the bathroom before turning back.

"Oh and maybe you'd like to sort out your hair before coming back." he laughed and skipped away.

I turned to look at the mirror and sighed at my messed up hair. I'd forgotten I had used gel this morning so when I'd grabbed my hair it messed up.

I quickly fixed it before power walking back to the classroom.

"Kim Dongyoung you're not only late but you've decided to change your seat too?" Miss Park raised an eyebrow at me.

I put on an innocent face and smiled up at her.

"I just thought it would be better for me to sit next to my tutor, and if I don't understand anything I can ask him."

She nodded. "That's fine, I'm glad to see you both getting along. I knew Taeyong would be a good pick."

"Thank you miss." Taeyong smirked and let his hand rest on my leg.

Class started and I glanced at Taeyong out of the corner of my eye. His hand was writing down notes furiously and didn't seem to be paying me any attention.

I snaked my hand to his leg and squeezed gently, causing him to turn to me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed and tried to remove my hand.

"Seducing you." I whispered back and let my hand travel up further towards his crotch.

He gave up trying to remove my hand and carried on writing notes. His teeth were gritted and other hand was balled into a fist.

I squeezed the hard lump I could feel in his pants before quickly pulling my hand away. Taeyong kicked the table in shock causing a loud sound to occur.

"Taeyong see me after school, I can tell you're distracted today." Miss Park sighed.

Taeyong glared at me but I only smirked back. Revenge is sweet.

At lunch time I didn't give Taeyong any time to start talking with his friends, I gripped his wrist and ignored the stares I got from my classmates. I dragged him to the disabled toilets and locked the door behind us.

I pushed him against the door and let my mouth travel to his neck where I sucked fairly roughly before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"I don't know whether to be turned on or scared at your sudden transformation." he breathed out, his eyes still half closed from when I was sucking on his neck.

"You like it?" I whispered seductively, my lips brushing against his softly.

He nodded with wide eyes.

"I do but if you ever tell anyone I like submitting to you then you'll regret it for the rest of your life." he moaned the last part when I brushed my hand against his crotch and continued to suck at his neck.

"Do I need to remind you of who's in charge here?" I slowly lowered myself to become face to face with his bulge.

I looked up at him. "I'm going to punish you so bad Taeyong that you'll be begging me for more."


	14. Chapter 14

Doyoung's POV

"Fuck Bunny~" Taeyong moaned as soon as my mouth covered his cock which was leaking with pre-cum.

I flicked my tongue against the tip, tasting the sweet liquid seeping out of him.

His hands laid flat against the door for balance as I kissed my way down his shaft, giving him seductive looks every now and again. Once he entered my mouth I used my teeth slightly to create extra friction.

My hands gently held onto his legs, stroking every so often and squeezing for dramatic effect whenever I deep throated his cock.

I stood up and let my hand take over the job from my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you now baby." I whispered in his ear, noticing how he shivered ever so slightly.

He moaned in response and walked to bend over the wash basin, giving me perfect access to his anus.

I used my saliva to lather up my own cock and lined it up.

"Fuck-" he gasped as soon as I entered him, but I didn't give him any time to adjust as I kept thrusting harshly inside him.

"I'm not - as sweet - or innocent - as you think." I said in time with my thrusts and smirked as he let out a little mewl.

"You fit so perfectly around me, I'm going to cum soon." I grunted as I sped up the pace.

His red hair flopped over his face and his mouth was wide open staring at me in the mirror just above the wash basin.

I smirked before letting my mouth open slightly and my eyes half closed as I came inside him.

I panted slightly as I pulled out and roughly pulled his shoulder so that he fell onto the ground, level with my member.

"Suck." I ordered and held it close to his mouth.

He looked up at me with wide eyes before obediently taking me into his mouth. He gently moaned at the taste and lapped up all the liquid until I was clean.

I pulled up my trousers and watched as he stood up slowly, his hand gripping the wash basin for support and his hair sticking to his face from all the sweat.

"Fuck me." he rasped out before looking at me with a smirk. "Good job Bunny, you're one step closer to me deleting the video."

Something inside me snapped and I grabbed his neck, lifting his chin up whilst pushing him against the wall.

"Let's get this straight Taeyong, if by the end of all this you still haven't deleted that video - I will make it my life goal to make your life a living hell. I'm not the same weak Doyoung you once knew, I've changed myself for you so you better fucking appreciate that."

"Got it." he squeaked out and gasped as I let go of his throat.

"Good." I threw one last glance at his attractive face before opening the door and leaving, not even giving him time to finish cleaning himself up.


	15. Chapter 15

Doyoung's POV

I went to grab some food from the cafeteria before going back to the classroom.

Yuta, who was sitting on my desk, smirked at me as I walked in.

"Get off my desk." I growled.

"Nope." Yuta smirked wider and placed his feet on my chair.

"Where's Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked curiously from his seat.

"He'll be here soon." I assured him. "As long as he's not too messed up to walk back to class."

His eyes widened. "You..."

"I told you Taeyong was the new sub." Johnny interrupted. "He was in the closet-"

"I was in the closet doing what?" Taeyong limped into the classroom with a glare on his face.

Johnny's smirk dropped. "I- er nothing."

"That's what I thought." he turned to Yuta. "Get off Doyoung's desk."

Yuta pouted but did as he was told. "You're being a lot nicer to Doyoung than usual Tae."

"Only I can make fun of him, unless I tell you otherwise. I don't think I need to remind you what I can use against you if you don't do what I say?" Taeyong's eyes flicked briefly over to the boy who sat alone next to the window. 

His name was Sicheng and didn't like to bring notice to himself so he had his headphones on, just like I used to do until the bullying from Taeyong got too much that I couldn't ignore him anymore.

"I know." Yuta spat and stomped out of the classroom.

"Thanks." I said in a quiet voice and sat down to eat my lunch.

"So Johnny, are you and Ten dating yet? Or do you still have problems with your parents..." Taeyong sat down and raised his eyebrows up at his friend.

"I get it Taeyong, I won't mention you being a su-" 

Taeyong slammed his fist on the table making us all jump in surprise. He glared up at Johnny who gulped and subconsciously inched closer to Ten.

"I mean I won't say anything about you and Doyoung any more, I promise." Johnny gave a thumbs up.

Ten put his arm around Johnny's waist and sat him down on his desk. He whispered something in his ear which seemed to calm him down a bit.

I stayed quiet as I thought about what I had just witnessed. It seemed as if Taeyong had control over his friends by blackmailing them with something.

Johnny and Ten wanted to date but had some issue with their parents, maybe they were homophobic and Taeyong knew this so he could spill the beans to them at any time. 

Yuta was protective of the quiet boy Sicheng. Taeyong seemed to know something which I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Mark... stopped being friends with Donghyuck the day after he confessed he was gay. I don't see any problem between them as Donghyuck did not openly express he was disgusted by his confession.

Jaehyun was Taeyong's closest friend from my observations, and hadn't revealed any sort of weakness which could be used against him yet.

Taeyong also had other friends in different classes whom I saw when we both went to Yuta's house. I believe their names were Jeno, Lucas and Kun.

I got up from my seat and tapped on Mark's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" I whispered and gestured towards the door.

He looked up at me in surprise before nodding and following me out.

"Why did you stop being friends with Donghyuck?" I asked and saw Taeyong and Donghyuck watch me curiously from inside the classroom.

"What are you? The new peacemaker? It's none of your damn business."

I grabbed his arm. "Mark. I'm sure you've noticed me getting closer to Taeyong recently, I can either help you or tell him that you've been annoying me behind his back, your choice."

He gulped and nodded nervously.

"I t-told Donghyuck that I was gay and then I ran away because I didn't want to see his reaction."

"So why did you stop being friends?"

"He hates gays. He said he doesn't want to be friends with a freak like me." a tear slid down Mark's cheek.

"But you said you ran away before he could react..." I trailed off.

"I just know." Mark wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "I didn't hear it from him but someone told me what he said, so I broke off our friendship and joined Taeyong's group."

He walked back into the classroom while I stood outside thinking. Something didn't add up.

"You done standing outside by yourself looking like a loser?" Taeyong came to the door with his hands in his pockets and raised eyebrows. "Class starts in 5 minutes."

I followed him back inside and sat down. Taeyong kept glancing at me but I ignored him by staring straight ahead.

Just you wait Lee Taeyong, I may be your boyfriend and you may be the hottest guy in school, but I'll expose you. Now I have to work on getting rid of my feelings for you...

When I got home I was greeted not-so-nicely by my father as usual.

"You're going to your tutor's house tomorrow aren't you?" he didn't bother looking at me and inspected an antique placed in the hallway.

"Yes."

"Make sure to inform your mother if you stay over at his house." he looked at my mother who came rushing towards us.

"You're home Doyoung sweetie? I have just started cooking dinner, I'll call you when its ready." she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

My father turned to me and walked closer without breaking eye contact.

"If I find out you're doing something with that boy..." his hand lifted up but I refused to flinch this time. I stared straight back at him with a glare on my face.

"You will no longer be my son."

I gritted my teeth but remained silent.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before dismissing me. I ran up to my room and kicked the door shut harshly behind me.

"Just you wait father." I whispered with my hands balled into fists. "I'll show you that I'm not weak or dumb like you think I am. I'll kill you."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." I screamed and held back the tears that threatened to spill. I couldn't afford to be weak any more, any one that had once doubted me will pay, I'll make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Doyoung's POV

"Let's go." Taeyong stood next to me with his hands in his pockets.

I was still putting things in my bag and ignored his attempt to rush me.

"Why are you so slow? You're wasting valuable tutoring time."

I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Let's go then."

"Not bringing Jaehyun this time?" I asked as we walked out the school gates.

He shot me a glare. "Why? Do you want me to? I can call h-"

"No." I cut him off, deciding I'd said too much this time. I kept quiet until we reached his house.

"I won't be drinking tonight." Taeyong informed me.

I raised an eyebrow as we went up to his room. "Any reason why?"

He sent me a cheeky smile. "I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

I cringed as he winked and blew a kiss to me.

"Is that an invitation to stay over for the night again?" I set my bag down on the floor.

He nodded. "If you want."

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted my mother that I was staying over and to not worry if I wasn't back until late on Saturday.

After hours of tutoring and eating the dinner that Taeyong's mother had kindly brought up to us, we decided to watch a movie.

"Tae can we invite over your friends tomorrow?" I traced my finger over his thigh just as the movie started.

"Why?" he covered my hand with his.

"I want to get to know them better, now that we are together... it only seems fair." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Maybe around 4pm?"

He nodded. "Both my parents will be out tomorrow, going on their monthly date or some shit, we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Perfect." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as I turned my attention to the screen.

About halfway through the movie I got bored and started tracing my fingers on his thighs again. I felt him tense but thought nothing of it until he leaned closer.

"If you turn me on, you'll have to pay for your actions." he whispered huskily in my ear.

I glanced down at his crotch before leaning in closer myself.

"Who knew the almighty Taeyong could get turned on just by my fingers touching his thighs?" I said seductively, applying more pressure as I moved my hand closer to his groin.

He grabbed my hand and growled. "Bunny..."

I turned my attention to him, the film forgotten, and sucked lightly at his neck. He let out a small moan and closed his eyes.

"Does master want me to pleasure him?" I climbed onto his lap and placed my arms around his shoulders.

"Fuck yes." he breathed out and gripped my waist.

I began to rock my hips against him, feeling myself grow harder but tried to ignore the building pleasure.

His lips found mine desperately, gasping and panting each time we broke apart.

"You make me go crazy, you know that?" he groaned out and pushed me down so that he was now on top.

I gave him my most wide eyed, helpless and innocent look before putting a finger up to my mouth and biting my lip, driving him even more insane.

His hips rocked against mine, and lips sucked at my neck roughly, before I pushed him away.

"Bad Taeyong." I pouted. "I'm supposed to be the dom remember?"

He stared down at me, looking slightly unsure of whether I was being serious or not.

"As a punishment I'm not going to help you with your problem tonight." I flicked my eyes down to his now visible bulge in his pants.

A whimper escaped his lips. "Please..."

"Nope." I smirked, enjoying the power I had over him. "I'll make you a deal though. If you're a good boy, I'll do you real good tomorrow after everyone has left. Okay?"

He struggled for a moment before making his body limp. "Fine."

He climbed off me and resumed his old position with his back against the wall, facing the screen. I followed suit and let him rest his head against my shoulder.

"Love you Doyounggie." I heard him whisper, making me freeze momentarily.

"Wh-what did you say?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing." he replied sleepily and his eyes fluttered closed before opening again. "I didn't say anything."

I let it go but was screaming internally. Taeyong said he loved me, does that mean I'm succeeding in seducing him?


	17. Chapter 17

Doyoung's POV

Mostly everyone came together in a group, it was around 4pm when Taeyong's friends arrived at his house.

Lucas and Kun were last to arrive and we crowded around a table in the living room to play drinking games.

The doorbell rang again just as I had sat down.

"Who's that? Everyone's here." Taeyong cocked his head to the side.

"I'll get it." I got back up to my feet

I opened the door to reveal Donghyuck. He suddenly grabbed my arm, spinning me around and placing a sharp object against my neck.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted and tried to pull him off.

Taeyong appeared at the door to the living room with a shocked expression.

"Donghyuck?!" he growled. "Let him go."

"No." Donghyuck spat and pressed the knife harder. "I want to know the truth about Mark."

"Hyuck?" Mark ran up beside Taeyong and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but let Doyoung go first." Taeyong tried to calm him down.

"TELL ME!" I could hear his harsh breathing in my ear and winced at the cold metal.

"Just tell him." I breathed out with pleading eyes.

"Come in then." Taeyong sighed and closed the door behind us. He led us to the living room where everyone else turned to us in surprise.

"What's this about Hyuck?" Mark choked out.

Donghyuck removed the knife from my neck but pushed me against the wall with his hand still on my arm. He poised the knife over my heart and kept his eyes trained on Taeyong.

"I want to know what this cunt told you about me." he breathed out heavily.

Mark's watery eyes turned to Taeyong questioningly. "Taeyong?"

Taeyong let out a loud sigh before turning to Mark. "Donghyuck never said those things I told you."

"What? But then why..."

"I wanted you to join my group, I've been watching you. You're strong, sassy and I thought Donghyuck was holding you back. I didn't want him, but I wanted you, so when I discovered you'd confessed to him, I took advantage of it."

"Are you serious?! Donghyuck is sassier than me! He only appears to be clingy in school but you misjudged him." Mark glared at Taeyong.

"I like you." Donghyuck said softly, his words aimed towards Mark.

Mark turned his face slowly to his ex-best friend. "Y-you like me?!"

I watched as Donghyuck nodded. "You ran away before I could tell you that I was gay too. I didn't tell you because I thought you might find it weird. I've liked you for a long time... that's why I was clingy."

He lowered the knife, letting it hang loosely at his side.

Taeyong strode over and pulled me into his side protectively before turning to Donghyuck and Mark.

"I'm sorry Donghyuck, I guess I really am bad at judging people's character. Just like I was with this one." he squeezed my waist gently.

"Can he join our group then?" Mark asked tentatively.

Taeyong nodded. "If he wants to of course."

"As long as I get to date Mark, sure." Donghyuck's eyes met Mark's.

"I-I like you too Hyuckie, I would love to date you." Mark smiled softly before putting his arms around his new boyfriend.

"Let's get back to our games then." Taeyong clapped his hands and we resumed our positions around the table.

"Thank you." Donghyuck mouthed to me.

I nodded with a smile in response.


	18. Chapter 18

Doyoung's POV

*Flashback to yesterday*

I grabbed Donghyuck at lunch time in the cafeteria.

"I can help you." I rushed out, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"With Mark I mean. I'm going to ask Taeyong if we can invite his friends over for fun tomorrow afternoon. If he agrees then I'll text you and you can come over too. Here's my plan..."

"... just make it realistic, use a knife or whatever to threaten me. Taeyong definitely won't let me get hurt, I'm sure of it."

After I'd explained everything to him, Donghyuck agreed and gave me his number so that I could text him the details.

Later that day after asking Taeyong if we could have a party on Saturday, I texted Donghyuck.

**Me:**

Good to go

Come over to Taeyong's house tomorrow just after 4pm

Everyone should have arrived by then

**Donghyuck:**

Got it.

*Flashback end*

I smiled to myself at how smoothly the plan had gone. I'd managed to reunite Mark and Donghyuck so easily, I wonder if I could find out secrets about the others too?

I stood and excused myself to go to the bathroom. After finishing I jumped slightly at Donghyuck standing outside.

"Thank you Doyoung." he said. "I can't believe it worked! Things turned out even better than I hoped, all thanks to you."

"Of course." I replied softly. "Taeyong is too predictable, I'm glad I could help."

"I really hope I didn't hurt you when I pressed the knife against your throat. I tried to blunt it as much as possible before coming over."

The smaller boy wrapped his arms around me in a hug, trapping my arms against my sides so that I couldn't even move them to wrap around him if I wanted to.

"Hyuck?" a soft voice floated towards us and I looked up to see Mark staring at us.

"It isn't what it looks li-"

"Is it true? You helped Hyuck and I find out the truth?"

I nodded slowly as Donghyuck went over to his boyfriend and encased him in a similar hug.

Tears welled up in Mark's eyes. "I was so nasty to you, yet you helped me. Why?!"

I sighed. "You were only mean to me because of Taeyong, I'm sure you wouldn't have paid me any attention if it weren't for him."

He nodded. "That's true. Thank you Doyoung, I misjudged you for having a weak character. I won't pick on you any more, I promise."

I suddenly heard noises coming from a room behind me.

"Go back downstairs, I just need to do something." I told them and watched as they walked away.

I tiptoed across the landing to a room I guessed belonged to Taeyong's sister. I pressed my ear against the door and opened it quietly.

My eyes widened as I saw Jaehyun thrusting into his best friend's sister roughly.

I was sure Taeyong didn't know anything about this.

Closing the door I ran back downstairs to join the others.

"Where's Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked to no one in particular after a few rounds of truth or dare.

"He's, er- not feeling too well so he's sitting in the bathroom." I made up an excuse.

"He wasn't in there when I-" Lucas began but I kicked his leg under the table, causing him to stop with a squeak.

"Perhaps he moved to your room to rest?" I turned to Taeyong with a fake smile.

"I should go check on him-" he began to stand but I pulled him back down.

"Don't leave now Tae, it's almost your turn... someone might think you're chickening out." I smirked as sounds of agreement came from his friends.

He huffed but stayed in his seat.

When Jaehyun finally came downstairs his face was flushed and clothes were slightly crumpled.

"You feeling okay bro?" Taeyong greeted him.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Doyoung said you weren't-"

"I just told him you weren't feeling too well and you went to his room to rest." I interrupted and shot Jaehyun a warning glare.

He seemed to catch on to what had happened and nodded quickly before clearing his throat.

"Yeah that's right."

When Taeyong's friends had finally left it was around 7pm, they were holding onto each other whilst stumbling out the door.

Taeyong held onto my waist as he waved his friends off and snickered at Lucas who had drunkenly agreed to give Kun a piggy back ride but was collapsing under his weight.

He closed the door and I immediately gave him a look which made him gulp.

"We should tidy up..."

"No, you're coming with me." I grabbed his collar and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom.

I pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Are you drunk baby?" I whispered huskily before nibbling on his ear.

"N-no, I think I'm becoming sober now."

"Good, then you'll be able to feel me when I fuck you so hard. You were a good boy today so I'll help pleasure you." I cupped his crotch with one hand, my lips moving to his jaw and neck.

He moaned and closed his eyes at my touch. "I want you so bad."

His eyes opened when I pulled my hand away from his hard member and let a small mewl.

I smirked and pulled off my top, letting his eyes travel down my torso before I moved off him.

"Take off all your clothes." I said and watched as he removed every single piece of clothing. He laid back down, his body shaking slightly in anticipation as I climbed back on top.

"Touch yourself for me."

His hand travelled down to his erect member and began stroking himself. His eyes never left my face as he pleasured himself, heaven only knows what dirty thoughts he was thinking.

Whilst he was busy with his hands, I took the time to strip off my clothes.

I placed my hands on his thighs, moving them apart so that I could see his gaping hole, ready for my cock to enter him.

I stopped his hands and let my mouth carry on the job. I used two fingers to stroke at his entrance before thrusting inside him harshly.

He cried out and his body convulsed upwards for a split second before relaxing.

I teased him for a while, enjoying his small moans before pulling my fingers out and positioning my cock.

"Scream for me." is all I said before thrusting deep inside him.

"FUCK~ Doyounggie..." he panted and watched with wide eyes as I bent my body over his whilst still inside him.

"You like this huh? Being fucked?" I thrusted again before attaching my lips to his neck.

I sucked roughly, making sure to leave angry red marks all over his skin.

"Faster." he whined and placed his hands on my hips to try and make me pick up the pace.

"Say please." I smirked, pulling away from his neck and nibbling at his lips gently.

"P-please..." he gasped out and continued to whine in time with my thrusts.

"You feel so good around my cock Tae." I moaned out and closed my eyes before cumming inside him.

I pulled out and stroked at his cock. "Do you want to orgasm baby?"

He nodded desperately and watched as I placed my hips above his cock.

I slowly lowered myself down onto him and moaned as he stretched me out.

He bucked his hips in attempt to go deeper and I let him have the satisfaction for a while before taking control.

I moved at a steady pace up and down on his thick member, my hands placed on his toned chest for support.

He panted loudly as he watched me helplessly.

"Bunny... I'm gonna... cum." he gasped out before I felt his warm liquid entering me.

"No fun, you came too fast." I whined and let him slip out of me.

"I couldn't help it, I was so horny." he sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly one more time before standing and pulling on my clothes.

"I have to go, my parents will be worried if I'm back late. Shit, it's already 8pm!" I checked the time on my phone and grabbed my bag.

"You're leaving me to clean up the mess by myself?" he pouted, still sitting naked on the bed.

"Sorry baby, I'll treat you another time." I winked and cheekily bent down to kiss at his member before running out his room.

I was pretty sure my father was going to kill me for being back so late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Doyoung's POV**

"What kind of time do you call this?!" my father yelled as soon as I got home. Doesn't he get tired of yelling?

I made a show of looking at the time on my phone before glancing up at him. "Almost 8:30pm?"

"Exactly... EXACTLY! Why do you spend so much time over at your tutor's house?" he paused. "Is that alcohol I smell on you?"

I gulped but maintained eye contact.

"I accidentally spilt some beer on myself from a can that his father had left out." I lied smoothly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What kind of family are they?"

"A much nicer family than mine, that's for sure." I muttered.

"What did you say?" his eyes widened in shock.

"I said... A MUCH NICER FAMILY THAN MINE!" I yelled, not bothering to keep my cool. He'd had this coming for a long time.

"KIM DONGYOUNG! That boy must be a bad influence on you, giving you confidence to talk back to me!" his face was slowly turning red as his blood pressure rose.

"He may be a bad influence on me but at least he makes me feel confident. Being trapped in this house makes me feel weak and unwanted, and people at school used to treat me like crap because they could see I wouldn't fight back. But you know what?" I took a step closer to him threateningly. "I'm not going to put up with your shit any longer father. Either accept me as your teenage son who is going to fail at times and experiment at new things or kick me out, I dare you."

"BOYS!" my mother came rushing towards us with a glare on her face.

"That's quite enough Sunggyu." she looked at her husband with a disappointed expression. "He's a child for goodness sake, let him live."

I stared at her, not quite believing my ears. For once in her life she was actually standing up for me!

She softened her expression as she looked at me. "Doyoung, thank you for texting me and saying you'd be home late, also I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with your tutor to spend more time with him."

I smiled weakly at her.

My father's mouth had dropped wide open, as if he couldn't believe his ears either.

"Honey... you know he's not learning anything right? He's probably just going to his friend's house and messing around, he's too thick to understand simple maths."

"I AM LEARNING SOMETHING ACTUALLY." I shouted again in disbelief at his words. "Don't judge me too soon, you'll know by my grades at the end of the year if I've learnt something or not."

"This boy! The cheek-" he raised his hand but I grabbed his wrist to stop him from slapping me.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish as I glared at him.

"Is violence the only thing you can use against me? You're pathetic." I spat and roughly pushed his arm away from me.

I ran up the stairs before he could say anything else and slammed my door shut. I could hear my parents arguing downstairs but attempted to block out the sounds.

My phone beeped and I took it out of my pocket quickly, expecting it to be Taeyong.

**Unknown Number:**

I assume you saw me and Taeyong's sister earlier?

**Me:**

Is this Jaehyun?

**Unknown Number:**

Oh yeah oops I forgot to say who I was lol

I stole your number from Taeyong's phone

**Me:**

Okay? And yeah I saw you two... together

**Jaehyun:**

Don't tell Taeyong... he'll kill me.

**Me:**

Sure... as long as you can do something for me in return

**Jaehyun:**

Anything

**Me:**

Taeyong told me I reminded him of someone

Actually he said I reminded him of someone he hated and someone who disappeared?

You've been friends with him since you were kids right? You must know

**Jaehyun:**

Ah...

**Me:**

So can you tell me the history between Taeyong and those people?

**Jaehyun:**

I'll tell you but not over text, if Taeyong finds out I'm texting you, he'll probably go mental

**Me:**

I'm sure he'd go even more mental if he found out you're fucking his sister but ok

**Jaehyun:**

I know man

Meet me in the park near school tomorrow lunch time

Oh and by the way, it was only one person... who he hated and who also disappeared

His name was Jungwoo


	20. Chapter 20

Doyoung's POV

It was quiet in the park when I made my way down there at lunchtime. It was a Sunday so people were probably enjoying their Sunday lunch.

I sat down on a bench and saw a hooded figure approaching me

The sun was out so why was he wearing a hood?

He sat next to me and turned slightly so I could see his face.

"Jaehyun... what are you doing in that attire?" I raised an eyebrow.

He leaned closer and whispered. "I don't want anyone to see us together."

"Hurry up and tell me about this Jungwoo guy then."

He sighed. "As you know, Taeyong and I have been friends since we were very young. When we started secondary school, Taeyong wasn't like he is now."

"Meaning?"

"He was an easy target for bullies, one being Jungwoo and his friends. Taeyong was harassed by Jungwoo but it was so obvious he had a large crush on him. Taeyong started making himself stronger so that he could become a match for Jungwoo, during this time he hardly spoke to me despite being friends. He was too focused on winning Jungwoo's heart."

"Sounds familiar." I muttered.

"Two years ago, about 6 months before you joined the school, Taeyong finally managed to gain Jungwoo's trust and respect. They would hang out together but Taeyong discovered something that Jungwoo had been keeping a secret, and that was that he was struggling with eating disorders and depression. However he found out too late... Jungwoo took his own life. He didn't give any warning to his friends or family, he just disappeared from their lives, including Taeyong's."

"After his death Taeyong was so distressed, he broke down crying every hour and had nightmares of everything Jungwoo did to him, he'd also have nightmares of Jungwoo killing himself. Taeyong's family was so worried, his sister came to me for advice and we became closer... which is why you saw what you saw."

"This Jungwoo... did he look like me?" I asked.

Jaehyun scrutinized my face before shaking his head slightly. "Only a bit, but Taeyong was really obsessed with him so that's probably why he sees him in you. He hates Jungwoo for leaving him and he hates himself for letting him go."

He sighed. "So after Jungwoo's death, Taeyong began to form a group of friends - he made sure to have something he could use against them though. He wanted - or still wants - control, to make sure no one else will leave him."

I nodded. "I can tell, he's always threatening one of them with something."

"He actually does like you though." Jaehyun gave me a sympathetic look. "He just bullies you because of what Jungwoo did to him, and he found a means of control for you too... the video."

I scrunched up my face. "But he doesn't have to be mean for me to like him."

He shrugged. "It's just the way he is. Sometimes he doesn't know what he's doing isn't right. It's his way of coping."

His hood fell down as he turned his face to fully face mine.

"Don't tell Taeyong I told you this, he's adamant on making sure that no one knows his true intentions - he wants people to think he's strong."

He stood up and stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"And if it's your mission to destroy him in the end... I advise you stop now. I won't hold myself back from hurting you if something happens to Taeyong."

I stared up at him with wide eyes before he turned and walked back the way he came.

I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers as I thought about what Jaehyun had just said. If what he'd said was true, I'd have to be a lot more careful with my plans.

I didn't want to lose Taeyong the way he lost Jungwoo.


	21. Chapter 21

Doyoung's POV

"My parents came home just after you'd left on Saturday, I had barely cleaned up and had to explain the empty alcohol cans and bottles in the bin." Taeyong pouted cutely.

It was lunch time, I had arrived late this morning so I hadn't had time to talk to Taeyong before class started.

"I'm sorry, I told you I had to run..." I gave him an apologetic look. "They weren't mad were they?"

"Not mad, worried."

"Why would they be worri-" I pursed my lips and stopped talking.

Jaehyun glanced at me from beside Taeyong, probably trying to warn me not to say any more. I wasn't stupid though, I knew why they were worried.

I stood suddenly and took his hand in mine. "Come with me baby, I'll make it up to you."

"Where?" a smile played at his lips as I pulled him along the school's corridors to the male toilets.

"Isn't this a bit risky?" he whispered as I pushed him into a cubicle and got down to my knees.

"I live life on the wild side, ever since I met you." I smirked up at him and unzipped his trousers. I stroked at his cock, watching it harden in front of my eyes before taking him into my mouth.

He threw his head back and kept his lips tightly shut to stop any moans from escaping.

I bobbed my head up and down, letting the tip hit the back of my throat and the insides of my cheeks.

I heard the door to the toilets open but continued to lick and suck until I heard voices talking.

"He's grown soft." a voice I recognised as Ten's spoke. "He just let Doyoung drag him somewhere without any resistance."

I looked up at Taeyong who's eyes had widened and was staring down at me.

"I'm sure you'd let Johnny do that to you." Lucas replied.

"Yeah but Taeyong is supposed to be dominant- do you know what he did?! He threatened Johnny with his parents, I swear if I could I'd beat the fuck out of him. We should take advantage of him whilst he's weak."

I sped up the pace of my mouth and used my hand to help him come to an orgasm. Instead of letting him cum inside my mouth, I took his cock out just as I felt him start to cum and let it spray over my face.

"What are you doing?!" Taeyong whispered in surprise and watched as I zipped up his trousers. I led his hand to my ear and made him pinch harshly.

I unlocked the door and stumbled out with Taeyong behind me.

The two boys turned around with wide eyes and stared at my cum-covered face.

I kicked Taeyong who was just standing mute with his mouth open.

He cleared his throat. "You think I'm weak?"

He pushed me down to the floor and I landed with a whimper.

"I-I." Ten stuttered and backed away from us.

"If I was weak do you think I'd be using Doyoung and cumming all over his face during lunchtimes?" he smacked my head.

"No..." Ten grabbed Lucas' arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise..."

"Get out of here." Taeyong spat. "Don't let me catch you talking about me like that again or I really will use Johnny's parents against you."

Ten nodded and ran out of the toilets with Lucas on his heels.

Taeyong immediately bent down and took my face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled up at him. "You showed them that you're still capable of being dominant. That's what I wanted."

"Let's get you cleaned up." he grabbed some paper towels and wet them before wiping my face clean.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." he sighed and helped me to my feet. "You didn't have to do that."

I shook my head and smirked. "You're losing your touch, getting used to me dominating you baby?"

He smacked my arm lightly. "Shut up."

"I'll make it up to you on Wednesday after tutoring." he said as we began to walk back to the classroom hand in hand.

"I look forward to it."


	22. Chapter 22

Doyoung's POV

Wednesday rolled around and as usual Taeyong and I were sat in his room, with him teaching me from his notes.

"Exams are in a few weeks - are you ready?" he asked as we finally wrapped up and were packing our things away.

"Kinda." I replied. "A bit nervous for physics but the rest I think I've got sorted."

"If you need help on any day that isn't a tutoring day then let me know. I'll teach you over the phone or you can pop over at any time."

"Thanks." I pecked his lips before squealing as he picked me up suddenly and threw me onto the bed.

"I told you I'd make up for you helping me on Monday." he whispered huskily and flicked his tongue at my ear.

I gulped and watched as he moved his head to stare down at me. It had been a while since I'd been dominated and I felt strangely nervous.

"Scared?" he smirked. "I'm the dom once again."

"N-no, I find it hot." I breathed out and closed my eyes as his lips touched mine.

"Can I try something new baby?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What's that?"

He got off the bed and walked towards the closet. "Take off your clothes whilst I get it."

I did as I was told and laid back down as I waited for him.

He came back holding a load of rope and a whip.

I stared at the items in his hands with wide eyes before moving my gaze up to his face.

"You're gonna tie me up?"

He nodded with a sly smile. "I want to see you helpless."

He took one of my wrists and tied the rope around before moving my arm to the bedpost and tying the other side of the rope to the frame.

He repeated the action with my other wrist and climbed back on top of me.

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he slid the whip up my thigh and gently brushed against my member.

My heart beat increased rapidly at the uncertainty of what he was going to do next. I was completely at his mercy.

I squirmed under his touch as his lips peppered kisses all the way down my body. I so badly wanted to move my hands to wrap in his hair or hold his waist but these ropes kept reminding me that I was indeed, helpless.

"Stop moving." he growled lowly placed his crotch on mine as he removed his top. I wiggled on purpose to gain some friction between my member and his trousers, causing an even bigger growl to rip from his mouth.

I immediately stopped and whimpered, secretly enjoying how rough he was being with me. He unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers so that the only layer of clothing was the one covering his groin.

I watched as his mouth took me inside him and the hand holding the whip moved up to stroke along my torso.

"Baby." I whined as he sped up the pace with his mouth, I was dying to cum all over his face but I knew he didn't want me to.

He stopped and smirked before removing his underwear. His member sprung out and he aligned it with my aching hole.

"Baby..." I whined once again as he teased me and refused to enter me.

"Your whines make me feel like I just want to fuck you all day." he moaned and stroked my entrance a while longer.

"I'm not stopping you." I whispered huskily back, saliva pooling in my mouth from how desperate I was.

He shoved himself inside me and the ropes tightened around my wrists as I tensed and tried to pull my hands to my body. He put down the whip and lifted my legs up over his shoulders as he thrusted and moaned my name.

I closed my eyes, basking in the pure pleasure of having myself filled up with Taeyong's cock.

"Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes whilst I fuck you senseless." he demanded and pounded harder.

I opened my eyes and bit my lip innocently. He moaned at my seductive expression and soon came inside me.

He pulled out and shuffled up the bed before placing his cock inside my mouth. I cleaned it up for him before looking at the ropes which had rubbed my wrists raw.

He untied them and let me rub at the soreness before pushing me down once again.

"You haven't cummed yet." he resumed the position with his mouth around my cock.

"You're strangely concerned with my pleasure." I moaned and this time I could pull at his soft hair.

"It's only because your dick is so delicious." his voice vibrated in his throat and I moaned louder before spilling my seed inside his mouth.

I watched as he licked it all up and looked up at me with cum running down his chin.

"Fuck, you look so hot." I sat up and pushed him backwards so that I was on top and smashed my lips to his. I didn't care that my own semen was being mixed into my mouth and just concentrated on how my lips moved with his.

I pulled away breathlessly and stared into his shining eyes.

"As much as I love dominating you, I have to say that a dominant Bunny beats everything else." he panted and stroked at my face.

I tried to hide the smile that was forcing itself onto my face and backed off him so that he could sit up.

"It's a good thing that it's my goal to seduce you then, isn't it?"


	23. Chapter 23

Doyoung's POV

Sicheng was crying.

Yuta was nowhere to be seen and my caring instincts took over so I ignored Taeyong's hand that tried to grab my wrist and went to crouch by Sicheng's desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"Your boyfriend... he's horrible!" he sobbed and rubbed at his eyes roughly.

"What did he do?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll go tell him what I said and probably bully me like he bullied you."

I put my hand over his and made him look into my eyes. "No, I'm different from him, you can trust me."

He continued to sniffle for a while before opening his mouth. "I... like Yu-Yuta. I asked him if we could go on a date and he rejected me."

He cried louder. "And when I asked him why, he said Taeyong didn't like me."

I raised my eyebrow and turned my head to look at Taeyong who was staring guiltily back at me.

"I've got this." I reassured the soft hearted boy.

"What's going on?" I crossed my arms across my chest and looked down at Taeyong. "Is this a repeat of Mark and Donghyuck's case?"

He stared down at his lap and stayed silent.

I softened my gaze and crouched next to him. "It's okay baby."

"You don't understand." he said softly, his eyes showing how vulnerable he was feeling.

"I do. You want to have control over your friends to make sure they won't leave you." I said and he looked at me in surprise. "Let me tell you something... they're more likely to stay with you and actually like you if they didn't have to ask you before doing something."

His lip trembled. "No, that's not true."

"It is! Mark respects you a lot more now that Donghyuck is in his life again. Don't you see that you don't have to bully people for them to stay?"

"I-I lost someone... I tried so hard to do everything he wanted, but he left me." he cried.

I put my arms around him awkwardly from my position on the floor.

"It's not your fault, maybe one day you'll tell me what happened but I can tell you that it was his decision and you were not the cause of him leaving." I whispered softly.

He turned and sobbed on my shoulder, staining my white shirt with his tears but I continued to hold him until he'd calmed down.

He wiped his tears and looked at me with red-rimmed eyes. "I guess you're right?"

"I am." I smiled brightly in an attempt to cheer him up. "Now go apologise to Sicheng and tell Yuta that he can date whoever he wants."

Taeyong seemed to struggle for a moment before standing and slowly moving over to the boy who was watching us with curious eyes.

"Sicheng... I'm sorry. I do like you, but I didn't want Yuta to turn his attention away from me."

I looked at the door to see Yuta watching the exchange between Sicheng and Taeyong.

"Can I date Yuta then?" Sicheng moved his eyes to Yuta before looking back at Taeyong.

Taeyong nodded. "Sure."

A loud sob ripped from Yuta's lips and he ran forward to hug Sicheng.

He turned to Taeyong and smiled. "Thank you."

Taeyong shook his head. "I was wrong."

He walked out the classroom and I followed him, leaving a happy Yuta and Sicheng behind.

I gently grabbed his arm as he kept walking and turned him around. "Why don't you seem happy?"

He sighed, his hair falling over his eyes. "What will I do if they leave me? I'll be worthless."

"You've got me." I moved his hair and admired how his face was still handsome even though his eyes were red and tears still remained on his face.

"And if you leave?" he clenched his teeth together as if to brace himself for my reply.

"I won't." I said softly.

"Liar." he laughed. "You probably hate me for doing all this shit to you. I could release the video at any second."

I shook my head vigorously. "No."

"Prove it." he challenged.

I cocked my head to the side. "How?"

Students walked past us and stared as we stood silently in the corridor.

Taeyong began to lean forward and closed his eyes. His lips touched mine and I responded straight away. I ignored the gasps all around us and focused only on the boy in front of me.

"Lee Taeyong! Kim Dongyoung!" a voice echoed in the corridor and we reluctantly pulled away.

We turned to see Miss Park looking at us with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Detention."

I turned my head back to Taeyong and laughed softly.

"Is that enough proof? I don't care about anything else but you."

His lips twitched upwards at the corners and he nodded.

"Now let's go find Johnny and Ten, you have something to say to them."


	24. Chapter 24

Doyoung's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the exam hall where I had my final exam. I had finished early so I'd put my hand up to leave, I didn't want to spend a second longer in that horrible place.

Yuta ran out shortly after and came up to me. After I'd helped him with Sicheng, he'd changed his attitude towards me. He was a lot friendlier and often asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Sicheng. Of course I agreed and usually dragged Taeyong along with me.

With Taeyong, our relationship had grown and I'd even made the effort to change his contact on my phone to 'Taeyongie<3' since he'd made a big deal out of having special contact names because we were a couple.

He walked out of the exam hall looking like a runway model and waved when he saw Yuta and I. I waved back with a smile and he pecked my lips as soon as he reached us.

"How was it?"

"It was okay, I've passed - I hope."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bunny... you had the best tutor ever and you're telling me you've just passed? I'm disappointed."

"But it was physics! I hate that damn subject." I pouted.

"Eh fine, I understand. I don't particularly like it either."

"Yet you get top grades every time there's a test..."

"I'm just smart." he smirked and tickled my sides, causing me to squeal and get told off by the teacher who was standing just outside the exam hall.

"So what should we do since its the end of exams?" Yuta questioned.

"Clubbing?" Taeyong threw the suggestion into the air.

"We're not even of legal age..." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "We're not even of legal age to drink without an adult either but we still do it."

"Oh. True."

"I'm up for clubbing." Yuta said, his arm wrapped around Sicheng who had just joined us.

"Sick, we'll meet at your house later tonight? Since the club is nearer to yours."

Yuta agreed and we told the others of our plans for the night when they'd joined us.

"Meet me at my house later and we can walk to Yuta's place together." Taeyong said and we parted ways so that I could go back home and get ready.

Hours later we stood inside Yuta's house by the front door getting ready to leave. We'd just finished pre-drinks and the noise from the others was starting to get to my head.

"You okay?" Taeyong wrapped an arm around my waist when I stumbled on air.

I nodded weakly. "I think I drank too much."

He snorted. "Well get used to it, we'll be buying more drinks at the club."

I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder, all I wanted to do right now was find a comfy place to lie down and sleep.

"What happened to giggly Doyoung? The first time you drank alcohol you were laughing so hard I thought you'd gone crazy."

I shrugged. "Giggly Doyoung grew up."

At that moment a burst of giggles flew out of Sicheng's mouth. Clearly he was also the giggly drunk type.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter how old you are Bunny, you could either be an aggressive drunk... giggly drunk... depressive drunk, etc."

"Well right now I'm a sleepy drunk." I pouted and put my hands over my ears to block out all the sounds.

I stayed in that position until I felt Taeyong start to move and guided me forward out the door.

"Everyone got your fake IDs?" Ten asked when we were close to the venue.

We all nodded and joined the queue to be allowed into the club.

The security guard scrutinised me, looking back and forth between my ID and my face.

Suddenly Taeyong behind me gasped and shook my shoulder.

"Babe, I forgot to turn the oven off! Our apartment might burn down!"

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. His face changed for a second, trying to hint something at me before turning back to his distressed state.

I suddenly caught on and put a hand to my mouth in mock horror.

"We can ask Taeil to turn it off right? He has the spare key to our apartment."

Taeyong nodded and took out his phone. I turned back to the security man who'd been listening to our exchange and he let me through.

Ha, he probably thought there was no way a kid would be able to afford an apartment and live in it with his partner. Idiot.

Taeyong doubled over in laughter when he caught up to me.

"You should have seen his face! He looked so confused..."

"And this is why I love you." I kissed his cheek and held his hand whilst waiting for the others to join us.

"First round of shots is on me~" Johnny yelled and ran past us with Ten in tow. I groaned as Taeyong pulled me after him, the alcohol sloshing around in my empty stomach.

I was passed a shot glass with a bright green liquid that, when I regretfully took a whiff of, smelled of strong liquorice.

"It's absinthe." Taeyong elbowed my side, making me spill some accidentally. I grumbled in response and downed the shot with everyone else.

"That was fucking DISGUSTING." I yelled and clawed at my tongue whilst coughing.

I wanted to vomit up all the alcohol onto the floor.

No one had heard me except Taeyong because the music was so loud and he just grinned, a slight grimace on his face as well.

"I need... water..." I gasped out and Taeyong got a plastic cup full of water for me.

"I can't drink anymore. Don't make me drink anymore, please?" I begged him with watery eyes.

He stared at me for a second before sighing. He went to the counter and bought something which came in a bottle, before coming back to me.

The liquid was blue and I curiously took the bottle from him before turning my questioning eyes to him.

"It's VK." he shouted over the music. "It tastes good, it's alcohol but good. If you don't like it then you can try Smirnoff Ice."

I took a sip and stared down at it in surprise, he was right, it tasted amazing. I gave him a thumbs up before looking around to see what the others were up to.

Ten and Johnny were locked in a tight embrace, their bodies swaying to the music whilst their lips danced together furiously.

Donghyuck was seen grinding on Mark's crotch and Mark looked embarrassed when he caught me looking. Laughter escaped my lips and I nodded at him to say it was fine, it's natural.

Taeyong pulled me to the centre of the room and turned me around, the bottle still grasped in my hand.

His arms surrounded my waist and pulled me closer to him so that my backside was touching his front. I could feel his member hardening and I wiggled a bit experimentally.

His grip tightened and he growled into my ear. I continued to grind on him, enjoying his reaction and took more sips from the bottle.

"Tease." he groaned out.

I giggled and then watched as a flustered Yuta and Sicheng emerged out of nowhere.

"Had fun?" Taeyong yelled into Yuta's ear with a raised eyebrow.

He just nodded and blushed when he looked back at Sicheng, he was so whipped. Luckily, Sicheng was whipped for him too.

Suddenly I felt my stomach gurgle and then the sensation moved up to my throat. I ripped Taeyong's hands off me and sprinted to the toilet, my hands covering my mouth.

I ignored the queue for the toilets and pushed a guy out the way who was about to enter a newly vacant cubicle.

"HEY!" he yelled but all I heard afterwards was the sound of myself throwing up into the toilet. I'd definitely drank too much, it wasn't a good idea to have not eaten anything before drinking too.

I heard a soft knock on the cubicle door.

"Bunny?" Taeyong called. "You in there?"

"Yeah." I croaked out and reached from my position on the floor to unlock the door.

"Oh you poor thing." he sighed and crouched beside me. He helped me clean up before picking me up and carrying me out of the toilets. He ignored the stares and walked to the others who had now come back together for another round of drinks.

"We're going home." I heard him say, my eyes drooped shut and I held onto his neck with my head resting on his chest.

"Alright man, be safe." Johnny replied and Taeyong walked until I felt the cold night air hit my face.

I took in a deep breath, immediately feeling better and opened my eyes.

"Hungry?" he questioned and nodded his head at the burger van.

I nodded eagerly and he set me down on a bench before running off and buying us a burger each with chips.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as he passed me the greasy food. I didn't know why but my body was craving junk food at the moment, maybe it could soak up the remaining alcohol in my system.

He watched me eat with a smile. "Well now I know you're a lightweight. Actually, I already knew that but still, I find it cute."

"Cute?" I scrunched up my nose and frowned.

"Yeah, my dominant in bed boyfriend can't hold his liquor." he laughed and popped a chip into his mouth.

"Oh shut it."

When we'd finished eating he threw away the rubbish and picked me up again despite my protests that I was okay to walk.

I battered my fists on his chest until I realised he really wasn't going to put me down.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, I realised that our relationship was indeed just starting. We had the whole summer ahead of us to enjoy before moving on to sixth form.


	25. Chapter 25

Doyoung's POV

As exams had finished, Taeyong and I decided to go on A LOT of dates, and I visited his house frequently. A few weeks after school had ended, it was Taeyong's birthday.

Today we had planned to visit a transport museum - at Taeyong's request, and an aquarium.

"Happy birthday Tae, my love." I wrapped my arms around him before pulling back and smashing my lips to his. I would have held that position for a long time but we were in public, so I decided to restrain myself. He had changed his hair colour from red to brown and was looking even more attractive than usual, if that was even possible.

The red had made him look dashing, confident and strong but the brown gave him a sort of soft innocence. I loved both colours but as I'd discovered over the past few months, innocent Taeyong was my weakness.

"Thank you Bunny." he grinned and took my hand in his. "Shall we go? I'm excited to be spending my birthday with my boyfriend."

I blushed slightly and rubbed my nose in embarrassment. "Of course."

We walked slowly around the museum, admiring the cars, planes and old trains. It was a lot more interesting than I'd first anticipated, I had to give it to Taeyong for having a good sense in places for dates.

I admired his face as he stared at a vintage airplane, his lips were open slightly - something he did when he was concentrating.

We went down to the basement for food after we were done looking at everything and I slapped away his wallet when he took it out to pay for the coffee and cake.

"Your birthday, my treat." I scolded him and turned to pay for it myself. I made him go get a table for us and joined him a few minutes later with the goods.

He giggled after I'd put a piece of cake into my mouth and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

He didn't say anything and instead leaned forward to lick the side of my mouth.

My eyes immediately went to check if anyone had seen what he'd just done before going back to his face.

"You had a bit of chocolate on your lips..." his body shook in laughter but his cheeks were tinted with a light pink.

"You could have told me instead of licking it off... actually you've just given me an idea for the bedroom." I smirked and watched as he blushed an even deeper pink.

We finished up eating and Taeyong rushed off to the toilet because, and I quote, 'I will probably pee myself before we even get to the aquarium.'

As I waited outside the toilets, a girl suddenly came up to me and hugged me. I tried to free myself but she was unfortunately stronger than me.

"Who are you?" I asked when I'd stopped struggling against her arms.

She rested her head against my chest. "I went to your school, my name is Yuri."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see Taeyong staring at us.

"Babe-" I began but his facial expression turned to rage. When I say rage I mean actual full blown red face and ears, pursed lips and squinted eyes.

"What's going on?" he snapped.

Yuri leaned upwards so that her mouth was level with my ear.

"I'll be waiting for you Doyoung, he doesn't deserve you. He's a delinquent." she whispered before running away.

I blinked and stared after her. Was she talking about Taeyong or had she mistaken him for someone else? Taeyong was most definitely not a delinquent, a jerk sure... but not a delinquent.

His hands had balled into fists and I stood frozen as he approached me with long angry strides.

"I said WHAT'S GOING ON? Who was that girl?" he was breathing heavily, his eyes swirling with emotions.

"I-"

He grabbed my arms and shook me harshly. "You know what? I don't want to know. I guess you've been cheating on me this entire time right?"

"No! I-"

"You've been planning this from the start haven't you? You hate me so much that you had to ruin my birthday." his voice broke at the end and he started crying.

"Taeyong I don't know her! Stop interrupting me so I can explain!" I begged him and hugged him tightly.

"She suddenly came out of nowhere and put her arms around me, I couldn't escape."

"Then how did she know your name? I heard what she whispered." he wiggled his way out of the hug and glared.

My heart dropped at the sight in front of me.

"Fuck you." he spat. "Congratulations on successfully making me fall for you, I didn't expect you'd be the sort of person to actually drop me at the end though."

I watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I won't give you the satisfaction of breaking up with me... if anyone asks, I broke up with you understand?"

"Tae-" I tried to explain but he turned and ran away.

"It was a misunderstanding..." I whispered and stood staring at his retreating back before realising I was crying. I slowly walked home in the pouring rain, ironic... or rather a perfect example of pathetic fallacy, as my English teacher would say.

I curled up into a ball on my bed and cried until I had a pounding headache. I stripped off my wet clothes and got under the covers, I decided to give him a day to calm down and then text him tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Doyoung's POV

"Come over." Taeyong said as soon as I'd accepted his call.

I blinked sleepily. "Wh-"

I heard the end call tone and stared at my phone in confusion. Why would he tell me to come over and not even let me speak?

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, putting on my clothes and grabbing a snack before walking over to his house.

I pressed the doorbell and waited but no one came to the door.

Weird, I tried knocking in case the doorbell was broken and the door opened slightly.

"Why would he leave the door open..." I muttered and peeked inside the kitchen to see if he was in there. He wasn't, so I trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

I was about to knock when I heard familiar noises coming from inside. I immediately opened the door and stared in horror at the scene in front of me.

Taeyong looked up.

"Oops." a smirk came across his face, not looking one bit sorry that I'd walked in on him and Jaehyun.

"What..." I weakly fell to my knees.

Jaehyun moaned as Taeyong sucked on his neck with sweat covering both of their bodies.

"Taeyong..." I cried out, wanting to stop them but my legs felt too heavy to move.

He stopped what he was doing and turned back to me.

"Now you know how it feels." his eyes burned with anger. "Are you surprised to know that I've been cheating on you with Jaehyun all this time?"

Jaehyun laughed quietly underneath him.

"But Jaehyun... Jaehyun's been fucking your sister!" I shouted and crawled closer to them.

"I know. I found out after he spilled the beans to me that he had told you about my past. He agreed to not go near her again if he could have me instead."

"So you agreed, just like that?!" I screamed, so confused at what was going on. Taeyong had not shown any signs of cheating and had appeared to be genuinely happy around me. I didn't understand how he'd done this without me knowing.

I wanted to curl up and cry but I also wanted to smash up everything in his room, including Jaehyun's face.

He smirked. "Of course I did. I knew that if you found out about me, you'd use it against me. So I took the upper hand and started cheating on you first before you could hurt me."

"I WASN'T GOING TO USE IT AGAINST YOU!" I yelled, my body started moving on its own and before I knew it I had thrown Taeyong onto the floor - I got down and started punching him.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You." I said in between punches.

He laughed maniacally. "Your fault for getting involved with someone like me."

I took a deep breath, pulling my fist back and felt the blood rushing to my muscles. I wanted to kill him. Blood was already running out of his nose and his lip was swollen.

I swung my fist forward but stopped just at the tip of his nose. I stared at him with tears running silently down my cheeks.

I dropped my fist weakly. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him properly.

"Shall we finish what we started?" Jaehyun asked from the bed.

Taeyong nodded, his eyes glaring at me and he sat up suddenly, his fist hitting my head causing me to fall back.

I laid back on the floor, feeling too weak to stop him. I stared up at him through blurry eyes and watched as his face twisted into an evil smirk. I let out a cry before his fist struck my nose, causing me to black out from the pain.


	27. Chapter 27

**Doyoung's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and felt my phone vibrate under my pillow. I shakily reached for my phone and pressed the power button to see a text from Taeyong.

**Taeyongie <3:**

I'm sorry

It took a few seconds for me to remember what had happened, my brain was still processing the horrible dream I'd just experienced.

**Me:**

Did you mean what you said yesterday?

You didn't give me a chance to explain...

Are we really not together anymore?

I sat up, no longer feeling sleepy and impatiently waited for his reply. It was only 4am but he was more important than sleep.

**Taeyongie <3:**

I

Sry

I love u...

**Me:**

I love you so much baby

Can I come over?

I waited 5 minutes before texting him again since he hadn't answered.

**Me:**

Baby?

Why aren't you answering?

My mind wandered to what Jaehyun had told me, and how I had to be careful with Taeyong's vulnerable state.

I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach and jumped out of bed, throwing on my clothes and not bothering to check my appearance in the mirror before grabbing my bag and running out the house towards Taeyong's. 

It was still early enough for the moon to be seen shining overhead.

I pressed the doorbell repeatedly, completely forgetting about the time but not really caring about anything other than Taeyong. 

"Doyoung? What are you doing here so early-"

"Where's Taeyong?!" I rushed out and ran past his mother who was standing in her dressing gown.

"He should be asleep, why?"

"I need to see him." I ignored her shouts behind me and ran upstairs to his room.

He wasn't there, his door was wide open. I ran to the bathroom where the door was closed and knocked tentatively.

"Taeyong?" I called out and strained my ears to hear sounds coming from inside.

I heard coughing and the squeak of a tap being shut off before a loud thump.

"TAEYONG!" I yelled and opened the door to see Taeyong covered in sweat, panting heavily and resting against the bathtub.

A bottle of pills was still in his hand and tears ran down his face.

"Tae." I gasped out and immediately crouched in front of him, taking the pills from him and putting a hand up to his forehead. "How many did you take?!"

"Oh gosh!" Taeyong's mother stood in the doorway with her hands covering her mouth. "I-I'll go call a doctor."

"I'm sorry Doyounggie." he whispered huskily. His movements were so slow, it seemed like he was making a huge effort just to raise his eyes to mine.

He gagged, a loud gurgling sound arose in his throat and I immediately held him up so that he could vomit into the bath if he needed to.

He vomited up a clear liquid before panting and letting his body slump back down.

"Taeyong... you weren't trying to kill yourself were you?" I whispered tentatively, even though I already knew the answer - I hoped he would deny it.

"It hurts." he cried out and clutched my wrist as more tears spilled down his cheeks. "It hurts so fucking much, I just want to die. JUST LET ME DIE!"

"STOP." I yelled and shook his body roughly. "Don't do this to me! Your friends and family would be devastated if you died! I'd go crazy if you left me, don't fucking do this... please..."

His eyes had widened when I shouted and his lip trembled slightly.

I softened my voice. "You're not going to die. You're going to live and continue to stay with me, understand?!"

"You were always so thoughtful Jungwoo, I wish I could have treated you better." he whispered.

"I'm not Jungwoo, I'm Doyoung. Your boyfriend Doyoung! Bunny! I won't ever leave you Taeyong, even if you hurt me 1000 times more. I'll stay with you forever." I started to cry and pulled him into a hug, my head resting on his shoulder.

The doctor arrived and sat down beside Taeyong. I watched as he did all the checks, his temperature, blood pressure and more that I didn't understand the purpose of.

"He doesn't appear to have swallowed enough for it to be fatal." the doctor finally turned to his mother and I. "He needs rest and time - try to be gentle with him."

He stood and Taeyong's mother followed him out before returning to stand beside me.

"Let's help him to his bed." she said gently. "Thank God he survived."

I put one of his arms around my shoulders before standing and walking slowly to his room.

I laid him down and he immediately curled up into a foetus position. I pulled the covers over him and turned to his mother.

"I'll stay and watch him for a while." I said and she nodded in response.

"Thank you for finding him Doyoung. He probably would have been dead by now if you hadn't come along." fresh tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "If you need anything then call me."

I nodded and watched as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to Taeyong who had changed position and was now staring at me.

I smiled softly. "I'm going to get a chair and sit next to you until you fall asleep, alright?"

He shook his head. "Lay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you... your body is still weak."

"Please." he whimpered and looked like he might cry so I got into bed beside him.

I moved his hair off his sticky forehead before intertwining our fingers together.

"You feeling okay?"

He nodded slowly and blinked his eyes sleepily. "I am now that you're here."

I smiled and closed my eyes so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears which were threatening to spill.

"Bunny?" he whispered softly.

I opened my eyes and sniffed as the tears escaped.

"I made you sad didn't I."

"N-no, I'm just happy you're alive." I reassured him and hastily wiped the tears away.

"I was so mad... I thought- I thought you were going to leave me." he choked out. "I couldn't let it happen, not again, it was painful the first time but if you left me... I would rather die than lose you."

"I-I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday... I should have listened first before running off."

"Yesterday doesn't matter, I swear I'll never leave you." I promised him, gazing into his vulnerable eyes. "I'm here for you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" his voice got quieter as his eyes closed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I held my breath until I could hear his soft slow breathing which indicated he was asleep.

I let my eyes close, suddenly feeling how tired I was. It was only early morning and so much had happened already.

I drifted off to sleep with my arms wrapped around my boyfriend. I want to protect him, so I'll start with keeping him encased in my arms as we sleep and hopefully ward off any bad dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

Doyoung's POV

A couple weeks later I was sat in front of my laptop staring at my exam results which had just been released. Taeyong had called me straight away to find out what I'd gotten.

"Congratulations!" Taeyong's voice shouted through the phone. "I'm so unbelievably proud of you baby."

I grinned. "It's all thanks to you."

"No, if you were actually dumb then you wouldn't have been able to do it. I said it at the start and I'll say it again, you faked being dumb just so that you could spend time with me."

"I told you that isn't true!" I laughed and shook my head. "I was being tutored by the school's top student and you managed to bring my grades up!"

"And now you're one of the top students too." he sighed. "My boyfriend is no longer a failing student."

"You sound disappointed."

"You've become one of my competitors, of course I'm disappointed." he laughed softly.

"Jerk!"

"I'm only joking Bunny, now we're kinda like a power couple."

"I guess so. Have you chosen where you're going for sixth form yet?" I asked him curiously.

"Yep, I'm staying at our school... I want to be with you."

I let a large grin take over my face, despite him not being able to see. "Cheesy fuck."

"Only for you~" he sang. "Let's celebrate! I want to go to the beach, we can invite our friends as well if you want?"

"Sounds perfect." I agreed and ended the call after finalising the details.

I quickly took a shower and put on my clothes and a tiny bit of make up because I know Taeyong likes it on me.

"Well done son." my father said as I made my way down the stairs to leave for the beach.

"I'm so proud of you honey." tears brimmed in my mother's eyes and she engulfed me in a hug before pulling away and holding me at arms length.

"Thank you." I smiled at my mother and nodded stiffly at my father.

"I misjudged you and your tutor." he grunted. "Be sure to give him my thanks too."

"Will do." I pulled on my shoes before opening the door and waving goodbye to my parents.

Half an hour later we were all crowded onto the nearby beach. There was hardly anyone around apart from a couple families and dog walkers.

"Let's play a game." Taeyong grinned around at us. "Choose a partner everyone! We're going to have couple races."

I had planted myself on Taeyong's back, my arms draped around his neck and his arms were holding up my legs at his waist. Yuta had obviously picked up Sicheng, Johnny picked up Ten, Donghyuck picked up Mark, Jaehyun picked up Jeno and Lucas picked up Kun.

"Ready?" Taeyong shouted, his legs bending slightly.

"Yes!" everyone chorused and copied Taeyong's pose.

"GO!" he yelled and immediately he began running with me bouncing on his back.

A shout behind us made me turn my head to see Kun sprawled out on the sand with Lucas doubling over in laughter.

"YOU TICKLED ME!" Lucas gasped out before extending a hand to a pissed off Kun.

"You're the worst partner ever!"

I laughed and turned back to face the front. We were in the lead with Yuta and Sicheng right behind us.

"We're gonna beat you!" Yuta taunted and Sicheng whooped in excitement.

"Like hell you are!" Taeyong responded and sped up his pace.

I laughed wildly as the wind whipped through my hair and I raised my arms to the sides. I felt amazing, being on my boyfriend's back whilst being surrounded by friends... a few months ago I would never have imagined this possible.

Suddenly I felt myself flying forward and I put my arms out in front of me to protect my head from the fall. I tumbled over and lay there for a couple seconds before sitting up.

"What happened?" I shouted to Taeyong who was sitting with a pout on the sand.

"I tripped."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, turning my attention to the celebrating pair of dorks.

"We won! We won!" Yuta lifted Sicheng up and twirled him around.

"Wait!" Taeyong suddenly said. "Doyoung is past the finish line!"

I looked down and saw that I was indeed past the line we had dug into the sand a few minutes prior.

"YES!" I fist pumped the air and ran over to Taeyong before doing a happy dance.

"But you both need to be across the line to be winners!" Yuta objected, Sicheng nodded at his side.

"Says who?" Taeyong smirked. "My game, my rules."

"Just give them the win." Ten rolled his eyes - he was still perched on Johnny's back.

"Fine." Taeyong moaned and I laughed at his disappointed face.

"It's okay babe. Let's just pretend we won anyway."

His eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement.

Lucas and Kun had been walking slowly towards us after their previous fall. They finally reached us and Kun still looked pissed.

"Someone tell me why I agreed to let Lucas carry me?"

"Because no one else wanted you?" Sicheng giggled at his Chinese friend.

Kun shot him a glare. "If Yuta wasn't around to protect you, you'd be on the floor boy."

"No one touches my Winko." Yuta put up his fists and punched Kun lightly.

"My hero." Sicheng blinked up at Yuta cutely.

"Okay gross, that's enough flirting for the day. Shall we get something to eat?"

Jeno raised his eyebrows at Taeyong. "Says the one who's been fucking Doyoung in the school toilets all year."

I blushed and attached myself to Taeyong's arm.

"Where's Jaemin, your boyfriend?" Taeyong shot back with a smirk. "Hanging out with Renjun again?"

"Shut up." he snapped and turned to Jaehyun.

"Jae... Taeyong is bullying me." he pouted.

Jaehyun turned to Taeyong. "Stop bullying him bro."

Jeno grinned before punching Taeyong's arm. "Let's go eat."

We made our way to a nearby restaurant and ordered as many dishes as possible.

"Want to leave?" Taeyong whispered in my ear after we'd finished eating and were holding our swollen stomachs.

I nodded and watched as Taeyong stood and faked a yawn.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Doyoung and I will be going home now."

"I'll come with, I want to see your sister." Jaehyun stood up and glanced at Taeyong.

Taeyong sighed and massaged his temple before nodding. "I haven't completely accepted the fact you're dating my sister... make sure you don't hurt her man, if you do then I'll hurt you 100 times worse."

"You have my word." Jaehyun saluted.

"Taeyong?" Yuta stood and looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I have to admit Doyoung did a good job of bringing out the best in you. I respect you a lot more now that you don't have something to hold against me, even if you aren't as dominant as you once seemed to be..."

Yuta laughed as Taeyong raised an arm to hit him.

"Whatever bro, I'm still dominant at heart." Taeyong replied but was grinning widely.

We bid our farewells and walked back to Taeyong's house, enjoying the warm breeze.

Jaehyun went straight to his girlfriend's room and Taeyong gripped my wrist whilst leading me to his room.

"Now that school has ended, do I still have to be dominant?" I asked.

He bit his lip as he thought about what I'd said.

"We can switch." he said eventually and pushed me down onto the bed. "Part two of celebrations... coming right up."

He left me lying on the bed as he left the room and came back a few minutes later holding a bowl.

"What do you have there?"

He smirked and settled the bowl down on the table by the bed.

"Chocolate."

"Cho-chocolate?" I choked and widened my eyes.

"You remember when you said you had an idea about using chocolate in the bedroom? Well... I melted some chocolate - I'm going to spread it over your body and eat you up." he licked his lips seductively.

He ordered me to remove my clothes and followed suit. When we were both fully naked he took the bowl and dipped a finger into the sticky brown substance. He trailed his finger down my chest before licking it all up.

"How much of that are you going to use?" I eyed the bowl warily, wondering if I was going to have to take a shower straight afterwards from being so sticky.

He poked my cheek with his chocolate covered finger and laughed. "We'll see."

His tongue found my cheek and licked up the chocolate mess, before kissing me and shoving his tongue in my mouth so that I could taste the sweetness too.

"Sex and chocolate, can't get any better than that." he moaned when he pulled back and continued to spread it all over my body.

He eventually used his fingers to draw patterns on my cock with the chocolate and licked his fingers before putting me into his mouth and sucking forcefully.

"This is like heaven." his tongue licked at the final bits of the sticky substance.

"May I?" I gently pushed away his head and dipped a finger into the bowl. I gestured for him to lay down and repeated his actions on his cock so that I'd be able to lick the goodness off of him.

My tongue flicked at the tip first, making him groan out in pleasure. I then licked from the tip to the base, making sure to lick him clean.

"I feel so happy that I just want you to fuck me senseless." he admitted and looked at me with wide innocent eyes.

I growled at how attractive he looked and got off the bed, taking his hand and guiding him to the wall.

I stood behind him, bending him over slightly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk." I said before thrusting deep inside him.

His hands shot out to grip the wall and he gasped with each pump of my cock.

"Baby~" his voice was desperate, needy. "Harder baby."

I gripped his waist and sped up the pace, making sure to go as deep as possible before sliding out and repeating the process.

His breath came out short and fast, matched with mine until I finally gave in and came inside him.

I slid out of him slowly.

He didn't need any encouragement to immediately get down and lick off the cum. Then he pushed me towards the bed, positioning my body so that my arms were resting on the covers and my butt was in the air.

He positioned himself and thrusted inside me with a large moan.

I closed my eyes and gripped the covers so that I wouldn't fall forward from the force of his thrusts.

His hands caressed my stomach and teasingly stroked at my cock, making me whimper with need.

"If... you don't... stop touching me... I'll have to f-fuck you again." I panted and grabbed onto his hand.

He let out a laugh but let me hold his hand and stopped touching me.

His thrusts became shorter and harder and his moans echoed in my head when he finally cummed.

I laid down under the covers, my body aching in exhaustion. My breath was still coming out fast, as was Taeyong's. I turned when he got in beside me and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too baby." I leaned in to kiss him once again before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh and Bunny?" his breath tickled at my neck.

"Hmm?"

"I deleted the video a long time ago, I fell for you near the start and always knew you would be the right one for me. In the end you saved me... I want you and only you."

I smiled into his hair and closed my eyes. I guess it's a good thing I fell for you too Lee Taeyong, despite you being the biggest jerk I have ever met, I wouldn't have you any other way.


	29. BONUS CHAPTER

Doyoung's POV

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." Taeyong engulfed me into a hug as soon as Jaehyun and I entered his house.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tae." I squeezed him tightly back.

"Where's my Valentine's Day hug?" Jaehyun pouted.

"You've got my sister for that silly, but I'll give you a birthday hug. Happy Birthday bro."

"Thanks Yongie." he grinned.

"JAEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SEXY BOYFRIEND!" Taeyong's sister came flying down the stairs and jumped into Jaehyun's arms.

Jaehyun laughed fondly. "Thank you my love, and happy Valentine's Day."

"Come with me." she dragged Jaehyun away up the stairs and he shot us a wink before disappearing around the corner.

"I think we'll be hearing a lot of noises coming from their room soon." I joked.

"Not if we make noises ourselves." he laughed. "Cmon I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I questioned as he took my hand and ordered me to close my eyes.

I did as I was told and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom where he sat me down on his bed.

"Don't open your eyes yet!" I heard rustling before I felt Taeyong's presence in front of me again. "Open."

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see him holding a teddy bear with a box placed on his paws. I almost squealed at how cute the bear was but most of my focus was on the box.

"What's this?" I said softly as I took the bear from him and placed it on my lap before holding the box in my hands.

"Open it." Taeyong was smiling widely, almost bouncing in excitement.

My eyes widened as I saw a ring inside. It was fairly simple, silver with a small jewel embedded on the top but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"I'm not proposing." he laughed nervously. "But this is a promise ring from me to you. I promise to stay by your side, through thick and thin. I promise to never doubt you and to hear you out if we are ever placed in a difficult situation. I love you Doyoung and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That sounded a hell of a lot like a proposal to me." I felt myself tearing up slightly.

"Nope, I've already planned an even more impressive speech for that day."

"It's beautiful Taeyong, I love it. I love you."

He took the ring from me and slipped it on my index finger before leaning down to kiss me.

I moved myself backwards so that I was lying on his bed and he was hovering over me. He continued to attack my lips with his own and tangled his hands in my hair.

Taeyong cringed as we heard the expected noises coming from the room down the hallway and looked down at me with fire burning in his eyes.

"I think it's about time to show them who the real bosses are." he growled. "I'm so sick of hearing them two get it on almost everyday. Are you ready to scream for me baby?"

"Let's do it." I grinned in response and he latched his lips onto my neck.

I let out an exaggerated loud moan and cupped his bulge with my hand.

"Louder." he breathed out as he gently nibbled on my skin.

"Oh fuck~ harder Taeyong baby~" I screamed and muffled my laughter with my other hand.

"You're turning me on so badly I want to fuck you now without foreplay." he groaned.

"Then do it." I commanded and watched as he pulled away to strip me of my clothes before removing his own.

He pushed two fingers in my mouth, smirking at my surprised expression and swirled them around before pulling them out and letting the saliva drip down onto his cock.

He spread my legs apart and pushed himself in, earning a loud moan from me. He bent down and kissed at my neck whilst he thrusted at a steady pace.

"I'll never get tired of watching your eyes roll back and hearing your small mewls of pleasure as I fuck you senseless." he growled sexily.

Our bodies started to rock faster as he sped up his pace, signalling he was close to orgasm.

"Moan when you cum baby." I breathed out as I felt myself also close to spilling my seed.

He let out the loudest moan I'd ever heard exit his mouth and I soon joined him when I climaxed. He stared down at me for a while panting slightly before pulling out.

He immediately spooned me from behind and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Your moans are the most delightful sound to bless my ears." he sighed.

I blushed slightly and closed my eyes with a smile.

The doorbell brought us out of our sleepy state and we quickly put on our clothes before going downstairs.

"Flowers for Lee Taeyong?" a person holding a large bunch of roses said.

"For me? Are you sure it isn't for my sister?" Taeyong glanced at me with a curious expression.

"Who are these from? Do you have a secret admirer or is there someone you haven't told me about?" I raised an eyebrow as Taeyong took the flowers and thanked the man.

"N-no Doyoung please don't misunderstand. I have no idea who these roses are from. I'll throw them away if it makes you uncomfortable."

I poked about in the bunch and picked out a note.

"Here, maybe it says who it's from." I held it out to him.

He placed the flowers on the table and took the note from my hand.

His worried expression slowly turned to a smile and he punched my arm gently.

"Bunny you almost gave me a heart attack! You cheeky thing sending over flowers and pretending you didn't know who they were from."

I grinned back at him. "I couldn't resist."

"These look amazing, I'll put them in a vase straight away. Thank you baby." he kissed my lips quickly before grabbing an empty vase from a cupboard in the kitchen.

He filled it up with water before putting the bunch of roses inside the vase and admiring it.

He walked around the table to pull me into his embrace. My arms were trapped against my sides so I stood awkwardly as he hugged my tightly.

"I'm so glad I met you. I honestly don't know where I would be right now if a little naive Doyoung hadn't come into my life." he teased but had tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'm not naive and don't you dare cry on me!" I freed myself and wiped at his eyes. "You have no reason to cry, we'll probably be sick of each other after ten years and you'll be regretting meeting me."

"Not a chance." he whispered. "I will never forget how you saved me from myself and I'm so grateful for that."

"Here we go again, you and your speech about how grateful you are. Honestly I'm just thankful that you aren't an ass towards me any more."

"I only did that because I liked you." he pouted.

"I know, but still it was stupid."

"Let's not talk about the past and instead focus on the present."

"Says the boy who started talking about how grateful he was!" I said in exasperation.

He laughed softly and pressed his lips to mine. He backed me into the wall and placed a hand on my waist as we kissed passionately.

He pulled away panting heavily and gave me a grin.

"Round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
